Two Faces of a Star
by LilacSakura
Summary: Chelsea doesn't have an average life which is exactly what she wants. She leads a double life as a small time farmer by day and an international superstar by night. These two worlds collide to have serious consequences for Chelsea...Something a little sinister... Will she ever have a normal life?
1. Chapter 1 - This isn't ME!

**So here's my next story :3 I wasn't too sure about We're in it together cause 1st person is a little out of my comfort zone but I'm really excited to be writing this. A nice short prologue to introduce you to the story so enjoy :D**  
**Happy Reading xxx  
**

* * *

"Sit still Chelsea!" The old frail woman tugged on Chelsea's freshly dyed blonde hair. She was a cruel looking creature. A hard stern face with piercing blue eyes, her greying hair was brushed behind her ears. Chelsea screwed up her face as this woman harshly brushed her hair.

"I don't want to do this mother!" She shouted at the mirror. Her mother only brushed her hair harder, Chelsea winced.  
"What do you mean? Of course you do." She snapped at Chelsea as she pulled the hair into an up do.

Chelsea sighed and gazed around the dressing room. Red curtains draped over the small windows, the walls and the floor were of a cream colour. It was quite an empty room with just a clothes rack, dressing table and a small table of food.

"Besides, you've said this time and time again. Don't worry about what you want and just focus on the money." Her mother smirked; she turned to face Chelsea as she did her make up. Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"I don't care about the money, you have enough of it anyway," Chelsea shouted. Her mother widened her eyes, startled by her daughter's outburst. "Why can't I live my own life?" Her mother jumped forward so her nose was millimetres from Chelsea's .

"Listen you," She hissed, "You should be happy and grateful to me. You have thousands of fans that adore your singing, remember, you've always wanted that." Chelsea stood up in temper causing her mother to back away slightly.

"You mean thousands of fans that adore Marie Gold's singing? It's not even my voice where you've auto tuned it so much. And you're wrong, I've never wanted this, you heard me singing one of my songs and all you thought about was money. As per usual." She spat.

Her mother's eyes narrowed as she slapped Chelsea's face to which she collapsed back down into the chair. Chelsea's eyes watered in pain as she held her throbbing cheek. Her mother slammed her hand against the dressing table causing Chelsea to jump.

"How dare you speak to me like that young lady!" She screamed, "You know and I know that you have a voice like a cat being strangled. You know we need the money since your father left us in a bad way as did your brother. If your sister were around now she'd be a much better candidate. She had a voice like an angel."

Her mother brushed Chelsea's hand away from her cheek as she looked at the red hand mark. "That's nothing a bit of concealer can't hide." She smirked as she smeared the liquid over her cheek.

"They only left because you're an alcoholic and a control freak. I want to do the same." Chelsea mumbled low enough so her mother couldn't hear.

-/-

The two remained silent as Chelsea's mother prepared her for the show. Chelsea stared at her alter ego in the mirror.

As stated before, her blonde hair was pulled into an up do with curled bangs framing her face, of which looked flawless. Half-moon glasses enhanced her ocean blue eyes and a black chocker wrapped around her neck. Her outfit included a white cropped blazer over a strapless pastel blue cocktail dress. White stilettos added height to her petite frame.  
Marie Gold's signature look.

A wave of pain hit Chelsea's head like a bullet. She closed her eyes and grunted hoping the pain would go away. She tried massaging her temples before reaching for her bag for paracetamol. Her hand trembled as she took a glass of water and the little capsule.

"What's the matter with you?" Her mother sneered.

"Just another headache." Chelsea said quietly.

"Well you better feel better for the show. I'll be back at 6 to take you there, that's an hour." She said as she slammed the dressing room door.

-/-

Chelsea sat down and lent against the dressing table, her hands holding her head. She fell deep in thought.  
_  
'All my mother wants is for me to actually become Marie Gold, after all, she brings in all the fame and fortune. I'm just the puppet to become my mother's vision._  
_I started off wearing a blonde wig but now mother dyes my hair. My style of clothes is quite tomboyish, now my wardrobe is full of Marie's fancy dresses. My mother has even begun to start calling me Marie. Me, Chelsea, will just disappear and Marie will take my place._  
_I want to get away from this, I want my life, I want to be Chelsea. I don't want to sing as Marie or have my voice auto tuned. In fact, I don't want to sing at all.'_

Chelsea's headache disappeared as her mother walked in. She hadn't realised how fast the hour had gone, she thought it was only 5 minutes.

-/-

"Marie," She grabbed Chelsea by the elbow as she dragged her towards the stage door, "Come on or you're going to be late. You don't want to disappoint your fans do you?" She said as they approached the stage area. The screaming fans were in earshot. Backstage was very dark with wires hanging around everywhere. There must have been at least 30 staff running their errands to ensure the show was going to be a success.

"Of course not." Chelsea smiled sweetly. A show organiser went up to Chelsea and handed her a glittery blue microphone. She snatched it off of him, he looked down as his suddenly empty hand and back up at Chelsea. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're on in 2 Miss Gold." He said as Chelsea strutted up to the stage entrance. She gripped the microphone tightly as the stage door opened and her adoring fans screamed louder as they took sight of her.

Chelsea took centre stage as she waved to the large crowd of thousands.

"Hello New York!" She bellowed into her mic, still waving. The crowd screamed even louder. "Let's get this show going!" She turned and nodded to one of the show organisers.

She held her mic to her glossy lips, ready for her cue.  
The stage lights flashed and the background dancers entered the stage. It was hopefully going to be her last show…

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know x**  
**Until next time :3**


	2. Chapter 2 - Goodbye Marie, Hello Chelsea

**I had quite a free day today so chapter 2 is here! Hope you like it xx**  
**Happy reading everyone!**

* * *

The show was finally over and Chelsea retreated to her bedroom as her mother drowned herself in alcohol. Chelsea didn't remember much from the show, it was all a blur to her, and she could only clearly remember the start of her headache. They became more frequent due to the stress she was put under by her mother.

She sat on the edge of her bed and wiped off her painted face while taking down her hair.

Her bedroom was very large, she had a 4 poster bed, mahogany furniture, and the whole room was decorated in purple. The carpets were a dark lilac colour and the walls were light, the curtains were of a rich violet. It was actually the smallest room in the house, though it wasn't exactly a house, it was more like a mansion.

She sighed and glanced at the photo of her dad, brother and sister that was on the bedside cabinet.  
They were happy and laughing. Good times.  
Chelsea's sister was on her dads back tugging on his blonde hair while hers flew in the wind. Her brown haired brother was running circles around her dad. It was during those times that her mother was a kind and sweet woman until she slowly became drunk on money when Chelsea's dad had a business breakthrough. But that's another story.

Chelsea never really got on with her sister, especially as she had the same personality as her mother, spoiled and a bitch.  
Chelsea was the youngest of the 3 siblings and her sister was the oldest, she looked up to her older brother as he had a heart of gold.

-/-

Chelsea turned back away from the photo; her breathing sped up and became much heavier as she fell into her pillow releasing an almighty scream.

"I hate this!" she shouted, punching the pillow, "I hate this, I hate this, I hate this!" she let out a whimper. Tears trickled down her face, dragging the leftover make up with it.

"Tomorrow," she murmured as she got up and opened her bedside drawer, revealing a box of chestnut brown hair dye, "I'm leaving tomorrow..." she said as she picked up the box and tipped out the contents.

-/-

Chelsea frantically opened the tube of dye and covered each strand of her fake blonde hair in the brown liquid. While waiting for the dye to set in, she grabbed her old red rucksack and stuffed it with the few clothes she actually wanted. The amount of her own clothes was so little that it barely filled half the rucksack.

She grabbed the photo and put it into the rucksack along with the letters her Dad had sent her before her mother started to destroy them.  
She hadn't had contact with her Dad for years.

-/-

Thirty minutes ticked by and she dried her now brown hair, she smiled, she was Chelsea again. She got herself changed into an old yellow tank top with an orange shirt, denim shorts and laid her red boots by her bed, ready.

She chucked all of Marie's clothes onto the floor and wrote a note to her mother which she put in place of them. It was, Chelsea thought, to symbolise throwing out an old life to replace it with a new. The note stated:

_'To my mother,_  
_I appreciate you trying to take care for me but you won't let me have a life of my own. I hate being Marie and you have enough money now to last your life so why continue?_  
_By the time you read this I'll be long gone, don't bother trying to find me, I'm 18 I can do what I want. Being famous isn't what I want. Why can't you understand that?_  
_Your daughter, not client,_  
_Chelsea x_  
_Ps. Please sober up.'_

Chelsea set her alarm for 4am. She packed her passport and 5000g that she took from Marie's funds. She was going to take the first boat out of the city and as far as possible; 5000g wasn't a lot of money to work with but it was better than nothing.

-/-

There wasn't any point for setting the alarm as Chelsea didn't get a wink of sleep. She just laid in bed waiting and listening to the mother smash empty bottles of vodka and whiskey. It wasn't until 2:30am that her mother went to bed so Chelsea waited one more hour. That felt like no time, Chelsea slung her rucksack over her shoulders and slipped on her boots, making her way to the bedroom window.

The window creaked slightly as Chelsea opened it, she paused for a second, making sure her mother wasn't stirring. She bit her lip and continued on.

She dropped her bag on the ground below, again pausing for a second for any sign of her mother. She stepped up on the window sill and took a look back at her dark bedroom, the bed a mess and Marie's clothes scattered around on the floor. She smiled happily at the thought of her mother's reaction.

"Bye mother," she swivelled around and slid down a nearby pipe, she landed softly on her toes, "Bye old life."  
Chelsea grabbed her bag and headed off to the city docks, walking carefully past the house in case the lights switched on.

-/-

The city docks were deserted. There were 8 main harbours for the ferries, 7 of which were empty with harbour 4 open. The seagulls were all way so the docks were unusually quiet but it was almost 4 am.

Chelsea approached the ticket booths that stood in the centre of the docks, like the harbours, only one was open.

"What's the next boat out of here?" She asked the woman who was smiling sweetly at her.

Chelsea glanced at the name tag on the woman's shirt. Cheryl her name was. Cheryl took a look at the computer in front of her. She had mad curly black hair that was tied up and a soft looking face that suited her voice.

"That would be the sunshine islands; it will take roughly nine hours to get there but there'll be a halfway stop at mineral town." Again she smiled and started tapping away at the keyboard again, "Or there's-"

"Perfect," Chelsea didn't hesitate to say, in fact it really was perfect, the further away the better, "How much will it be?" Chelsea started to dig through the rucksack for money.

"A return ticket or a single?" Cheryl tapped away at the computer again.

"Single please." Chelsea said as she found her wallet and started taking out the notes.

"2500g then." Chelsea nearly dropped her wallet. That was half her money gone just on the ferry trip, she had to but food and a place to stay once she got to sunshine islands. Never the less, she gave Cheryl the 2500g. "You'll be boarding in 10 minutes. May I see your passport?" Cheryl said before taking the money. Chelsea showed Cheryl her passport and then she was given her ticket.

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as she threw her rucksack over her shoulder and headed to harbour 4.

-/-

Chelsea sat on a bench outside harbour 4, waiting for the doors to open so she could enter the ferry. There was no one around apart from one man who she awkwardly sat next to. He was in a very strange get up. He wore a black Stetson, black shirt with a tan waistcoat and black trouser with a lasso attached to his belt, and a white bandana tied around his neck. He looked like a cowboy. Chelsea couldn't see his face or hair.

"Um…" Chelsea wanted to break the ice, "W-where are you heading to?" She felt like a right idiot when the man didn't respond, "I was only asking…" She mumbled.

"Mineral town…" The man grunted but still didn't turn to face Chelsea. He had a deep voice but he sounded no older than her.

"I'm off to Sunshine islands. My name's Chelsea by the way." She sounded way too perky compared to this person, again she felt like an idiot.

"Vaughn." He got up as the gates opened leaving Chelsea a little dumbfounded. What was the deal with this bloke?

She too got up and went into the ferry, it seemed she was one of a very few that were on board.

-/-

Once the ferry set off, Chelsea ran up to the top deck and breathed in the sea air. She saw Vaughn again but chose it was best not to approach him.

She stared into the horizon as the sun rose. The sky was a rainbow of rich pastel colours starting with a deep red on the horizon line and leading up to a pale lilac colour. It was truly beautiful.

"A new life…" Chelsea whispered, still awestruck by the morning's sunrise. "A new me…"

* * *

**So what do ya think so far? Yay or Nay? Not that anything's really happened yet but still. I'd love to know what you all think xx**


	3. Chapter 3 - I'm Home

**Heya so here's Chapter 3. Just to say, this story is going to be a lot longer than my last and because of the storyline I've chosen, it can't be rushed. However, every single chapter has a link to the main climax so to understand it, you have to read these chapters. I would say this one has to be the most significant that will contribute to the climax. So...**  
**Happy reading xxx**

* * *

It was a long tiring journey for Chelsea; she stepped off the dock and stretched. She could hear her joints pop but it felt good. Nine hours passed relatively quickly, she didn't even realise that Vaughn had left until half way between Mineral town and the Sunshine islands.

She scanned around her surroundings, there wasn't much around but it was really quaint. Obviously in a good way.

The sands were white and the palm trees held coconuts, a few seagulls sang their song whilst a number of people fished in the clear sea. It was gorgeous. Chelsea knew she was going to spend a great deal of her time here.

-/-

Chelsea headed to the beach exit to find a hotel when an old man, possibly in his 80's, approached her. He was rather short and wore dungarees over a white shirt. He was fierce looking but an obvious act.

"Haven't seen you around here missy," His voice was strong and loud although it crocked, "What's your business here?" Chelsea was a little stunned by how blunt this man was. She was hoping the residents would be somewhat nice.

"Dad, you can't just go up to a visitor and demand what they're doing. We hardly get visitors so let's not scare them." A pink haired lady wandered up to Chelsea and her father, she held her hand out to Chelsea, "Hello there, my name's Felicia and this is my dad, Taro. He's lovely really." She smiled as Chelsea shook her hand.

"I'm Chelsea, I'm not a visitor. Well I am, but I'm hoping to set up home here." Chelsea said. "Could you tell me where the nearest hotel is, just until I can find somewhere to stay permanently?"

"Well missy," Chelsea disliked being called 'missy' but allowed Taro to carry on, "Today's your lucky day, I have the perfect place to stay but there's one condition." The way Taro said this made Chelsea fell a little uneasy. A thousand possible outcomes shot through Chelsea's mind, all bad.

"W-what's that?" She stuttered and started biting her nails.

"Don't worry yourself. It's to become the islands' farmer. There are only around 30 residents and the islands are almost unknown to the wider world. You can change that. I feel it in my trick knee." He said while smiling, showcasing the real teeth that he actually had.

Chelsea pondered for the moment at the thought, a flourishing field of fruits and vegetables, a dozen happy and healthy animals including chickens, cows and sheep. A life of peace and tranquillity without her mother and living as Marie, it would be perfect.

"Yes, that would be amazing!" She shouted in glee and frantically shook Taro's hand, "Thank you for this opportunity."

"You're very welcome, now come this way." The old man trotted off as Chelsea followed behind.

-/-

Chelsea stood there, completely dumbfounded. She had not expected what she was seeing. The farmland was far from tranquil. It was going to require a lot of work.

The field was hardly luscious and green. In fact it wasn't green at all. The ground was cracked due to lack of water and the hundreds of weeds scattered around seemed to have adapted to this. As for the barn and coop, it was just a pile of rotten wood. The house was surprisingly modern, small, but modern and an actual building.  
Although this was, it didn't faze Chelsea.

"Not too shabby, nothing a bit of tender loving care can't bring up to become prosperous," Taro pointed to the house, "So that's where you'll be staying, I'll be back first thing tomorrow to teach you how to farm. In the meantime, I think you should get to know the islands and introduce yourself."

"Will do." Chelsea turned back to exit the farm, "I'll be up and ready tomorrow."

"You're a fine young thing. You're what these islands' needs." Taro chirped and left the farm area.

-/-

Chelsea introduced herself to almost everyone on the islands, all apart from those in the pet shop. She found that everyone were not part of the mainstream culture, this meant that Marie Gold was just a person they never heard of. This pleased her.

Chelsea gingerly entered the small shop, her eyes set on a short plump lady with dark blonde hair.  
It was strange that the shop only consisted of a small section of the building being a counter and a door behind leading into the barn. A sofa and TV sat in the middle of the room and what seemed to be the kitchen/dining room were behind a door on the right.

"Hello, I'm Chelsea and I'm the new farmer." She smiled and shook the woman's hand.

"Oh lovely dear, my name's Mirabelle and in the near future, I'll be selling you your first farm animals." She let go of Chelsea's hand and wandered over to the far left of the shop where there was a set of ascending stairs. "Julia, come down here!" Mirabelle called up.

A loud blast of music belted down the stairs where the door must have opened and a girl followed it. She was about the same age as Chelsea and wore denim shorts, white boots with a blue shirt on top of a white vest. Her hair was the same colour as Mirabelle's but it was long and tied up.  
Chelsea recognised the music and a numb pain played with her temples. It wasn't as bad as previous headaches or migraines so Chelsea put it down to a busy day wandering the islands.

"Julia, this is Chelsea who's the new farmer and Chelsea, this is my daughter Julia." Mirabelle said to both the girls.

"Hi Chelsea, hope we become good friends." Julia smiled and came closer to Chelsea.

"Yeah," Chelsea could still hear the music playing upstairs, "You a fan of Marie Gold?" Mirabelle's face seemed to drop while Julia became really excited. Mirabelle wandered into the barn.

"Like her number 1 fan! I went to her concert in New York a couple of days ago, it was A-mazing!" She sang, "She is the most wonderful singer, I have all of her albums, singles, posters, copies of her signature and went to 4 of her concerts. My aim now is to meet her in person." She became more and more excited, unknowing that 'Marie' was in front of her. "Sorry, yeah, I am a fan." She said a little more calmly and blushed intensely.

"That's nice…" Chelsea said quietly and squinted slightly.

"Hey, are you alright?" Julia cocked her head to one side and placed her hand on Chelsea's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chelsea rubbed her forehead, "I suffer from headaches and migraines quite often, so it's no biggy. If you have some painkillers, I'd appreciate it."

"Sure, be back in a second." Julia walked to the kitchen. She swiftly came back with a box of paracetamol and a glass of water. Chelsea took two capsules and the whole glass of water.

"Thank you." Chelsea gasped after taking the last gulp of water and handed the glass back to Julia who put it on the counter. "It's getting a bit late now, I best be off but I'll be back tomorrow, I'll feel better."

"See you later Chelsea" Julia waved before heading up the stairs again.

-/-

"Wow…" Chelsea looked around her house interior. It was new but it was very contemporary compared to how it looked from the outside, it was so pretty. It was a bungalow so the bedroom was on the left with the bathroom at the back. The kitchen and lounge was a shared area. All the furniture was in tacked; all that was left was to make it a home.

This was Chelsea's best decision and apart from Julia, no one would bug her about Marie and the islands are so isolated that her mother would never be able to find her. She hoped.

Chelsea collapsed onto the sofa and sprawled out. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
"I'm home…"

* * *

**So what did you think about this chapter or even tell me what you think this story is going to lead to.**  
**Until next time :3 xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 - Hello Again Vaughn

**Hiya, so here's chapter 4, 2 more before the story really gets going. So happy it's half term now so I can get loads of chapters done :D and I just need a break from college, I've done like a ton of essays. Anyways, would love to know what you think about this chapter and the story so far :3**  
**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

It had been roughly 2 weeks since Chelsea started to work at the farm, it was hard work but she got it up to a standard. The field was weed less with grass seeds sown and crops started to grow. The chicken coop was rebuilt with the little money she earned and was very excited to hear that the animal dealer was going to come to the islands. She could get her first farm animal.  
The farming seemed to do her good too, her headaches had gotten better and she became good friends with everyone on the island, especially Natalie and Julia. She found Sabrina and Lanna to be somewhat snobby so she tended to avoid them.

-/-

Chelsea was busy making up porridge for breakfast when she heard a tap and the door. She put the pot on a low heat so it wouldn't burn and opened the door. What a small world, she couldn't believe it. There standing in front of her was the man she met before setting off on the ferry, Vaughn, still wearing the cowboy get up.

"Heya," Chelsea said, "You're Vaughn right?" He widened his amethyst eyes and then narrowed them. Chelsea studied him; she never actually saw his face before. He was young; no more than about 3 years older than her and his silver hair that was supposed to make him look older really suited him.

"How'd ya know that?" He tipped his hat and pointed at her accusingly.

"Oh…um, I tried speaking with you on the ferry, you were off to mineral town. I'm Chelsea and the farmer here." He lifted his hat, he recognised the voice and the name but never saw her when they first met. She was quite pretty, waist length chestnut hair, a fair complexion and the biggest blue eyes. He pulled his hat back down. Not that he cared.

"I'm the animal dealer so I take it we'll be working together then." He said bluntly.

"Well yeah, I'm hoping to get a chicken this afternoon." She smiled at the thought of a little chicken running around the farm.

"I've brought in plenty for you to choose from, I'll see ya around." He turned to leave and tucked his gloved hands into his pockets.

"Do you want anything to eat? I'm making porridge if you want some." Chelsea said. Vaughn paused for a second, it was his favourite but never the less carried on walking and ignored Chelsea.

"Huh. What a rude man." Chelsea whispered and closed the door.

-/-

Chelsea finally finished her farm chores like watering the crops and making sure the coop is reading for the new arrival. She went to the pet shop and saw Julia.

"Hey Jules, is Vaughn that animal dealer here?" She sat down with Julia at the counter.

"He's had to run some errands but will be back in about," Julia looked at the clock, "15 minutes or so."

"That's fine…What's his deal?" Chelsea leant over the counter.

"Oh yeah, he is a little cold to people, even me and I'm his cousin." Chelsea gaped.

"No way! You're nothing alike, looks and personality."

"He's had issues, best if I didn't go into it," Julia stood up, "Would you like a cuppa while you wait?"

"I thought you wouldn't ask. I'll help." The two sat by the kitchen table while the kettle boiled.

"So have you heard that Marie Gold hasn't been seen since the New York show? She was meant to have performed last week in LA but it had to be cancelled."

"Really Jules, in the nicest way, I don't care about Marie Gold, she's just a person and is washed up like every other celebrity." Julia looked a little disheartened, "It's just my opinion. Maybe she just needs space away from the spotlight for a while."

"Bit unfair on her fans though, that paid for the tickets…" Chelsea still didn't feel bad; she knew her fans got their money back.

"You ain't going on about that stupid singer again?" Chelsea turned around to see Vaughn at the kitchen doorway. "You're obsessed." He grunted. Julia pouted and made up three teas, she handed two to Chelsea and Vaughn.

"She's not stupid, she has talent." Julia mumbled but quite loud.

"Talent in auto tune..." Chelsea said whilst taking a sip of tea.

"Just go get your chicken." Julia pretended to be angry and herded Chelsea and Vaughn out of the kitchen.

-/-

"So which one d'ya want?" Vaughn asked while Chelsea 'ummed' and ahhed', "For goddess sake, just pick one." Chelsea pointed to a fluffy white chicken.

"This one's adorable." She picked up the little Chicken, "I think I'll call you Fairy." The chicken chirped, "Aw, you like it!" Chelsea cooed.

"Oh for crying out loud, you have your chicken, please go." Vaughn snapped leaving Chelsea quite shocked.

"Ok, no need to be horrible about it." Chelsea took Fairy up to the shop counter where she saw Lanna chatting to Julia.

-/-

"I see you found someone who wants to talk about Marie Gold." Chelsea laughed. She knew Lanna was a singer and she used to be in the charts.

"Why would I speak about that bitch?" In respect Chelsea would have joined in but she disliked Lanna so she kept quiet. "If it wasn't for her I'd still be in the top 10 charts. Hopefully her little disappearance act is permanent. I wouldn't just leave without telling my fans but she took them away from me." Lanna snarled.

"These things happen," Chelsea turned to Julia, "So I have this Chicken, can I get 5 large bags of feed." She nodded.

"What the hell do you mean 'these things happen'?" Lanna was becoming quite fired up. If looks could kill, Chelsea would be dead. Long dead.

"She didn't mean to take your fans away from you. She wanted to sing and so she did. I don't particularly like Marie Gold but only cause it's not my style of music. Surely it's more relaxing living in a place like here?" Chelsea could hear Julia dragging Vaughn to help with the bags of feed.

"She was a complete bitch when I met her; it was obvious she wanted to steal my fans." Lanna crossed her arms.

"Ok, I don't want to have an argument about Marie Gold. I have a headache…" Chelsea rubbed the side of her forehead.

"I win then." Lanna giggled. "Hope your 'headache' gets better." She said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chelsea asked calmly, her hand still on her head.

"Whenever someone gives up on an argument and don't want to admit it, they always leave saying 'I'm bored now' or in your case, 'I have a headache'." Lanna started giggling more. Chelsea sighed and placed her money on the counter. She wasn't going to go any further. She looked up to see Vaughn being dragged out of the barn by Julia.

"Help Chelsea with these bags, take them to her farm with her." She demanded and pointed at the 5 sacks of feed. Vaughn grunted and picked the lot up. He had a slender build but was very strong.

"You don't have to…" Chelsea waved her hands in protest. Vaughn rolled his eyes and started to leave the shop with the bags. Chelsea grabbed Fairy and followed him out.

-/-

The route back to the farm was a slow and awkward one. Vaughn didn't say a word and Chelsea trailed next to him hanging her head. They got to the coop where Chelsea set Fairy free.

"If you could put the feed into the dispenser, that would be great." Chelsea said quietly. Vaughn dumped the feed down.

"I take it being friends with Julia will mean I'll be seeing you tomorrow…" Vaughn grunted.

"Problem?" She questioned but sang it happily.

"Too happy…" He mumbled as he stuck his hands into his pockets and left the coop.

* * *

**So Vaughn will be staying on the scene from now on, let's see how their relationship develops. To be honest, I had no idea how I was going to do this chapter so I sat down during my 2 and half hour break, plugged my earphones in and let the words flow. Highly recommend Luna Halo, they're a rock group, my fave songs are wasting away and the fool - check 'em out :)**  
**Until next time xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 - This is My Life!

**So this is the chapter that will get the story going. I'm happy to have this up now cause I'm really tired from last night. It was my friend's 18th/halloween party and it was amazing :3 Though a couple of my friends drunk a bit too much, it was very funny though, especially when we done the gangnam style a number of times XD.  
Anyway, on with chapter 5.  
Happy reading xxx**

* * *

**A week later, Wednesday…**

"Looks like you're about to run out of food Fairy." Chelsea told the chicken waiting to be fed. Fairy chirped in response.

"I better pop to Julia's and pick up some." Chelsea started to leave the coop when she heard Fairy following behind. She looked down to see Fairy flapping her wings, almost to say 'please don't go.' It was cute.

"I won't be long sweetie, you have enough food to last you till tomorrow." Chelsea carefully slipped out the door and shut it rapidly so Fairy wouldn't wander out.

-/-

"Hey Vaughn." Chelsea smiled at the cold man sat by the counter as she entered the pet shop. He in response tilted his Stetson. She never understood why he always wears the same sort of clothes that have a cowboy theme. Then again she always wears the same bandana.

"Hello." He icily said and looked back down at his paperwork that was sprawled everywhere on the counter.

"Julia or Mirabelle in? I need to get some more chicken feed." She asked as she took a seat next to him. Vaughn didn't move but she could feel him glaring at her. He carried on looking through his paperwork.

"They've had to do some work off the island; they'll be back this afternoon." He grunted as he scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"Oh. Whatcha doing?" Chelsea mused. Vaughn sighed and dropped his pen on the counter. He pulled his face down with his hands and stretched slightly.

"What do you want from me?" He growled and adjusted his hat so he was unable to see Chelsea. He hated how chatty she was to him.

"I dunno, I suppose I could help you with some stuff." Chelsea said sweetly and leant her head on her hand. Vaughn faced her, his violet eyes piercing into her.

"Go away, you're distracting." He raised his voice almost to a shout. Chelsea was stunned by his outburst and stood up, backing away from him. His eyes narrowed at her as he pressed his eyebrows together and looked back down again.

"I-I guess, I'll come back later…" Chelsea sadly walked out of the shop. Vaughn placed the pen back down on the counter and sighed.

"Chelsea, I-" He turned to see that she had gone. "Whatever." He went back to his paperwork.

-/-

"Don't worry about him Chels." Natalie said as her and Chelsea sat on her bed. Her bedroom was surprisingly girly, not like Julia's bright pink room but it was a mix of red colours. Her bed was covered in cushions and stuffed toys. A row of novels sat by her bedside.

"I'm not; I just want to know why he has to be so cold and rude." Natalie started giggling. "What?" Chelsea held out her hands in confusion.

"Maybe so but you can't deny, he is so hot!" Natalie laid on her bed. "You either have looks or personality. Vaughn's hot but a total jerk and if you compare my brother," She shuddered, "He's sweet *cough* wimp but he's not exactly a looker." Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"That's not true and it's not nice to talk about Elliot like that. I'm sure Vaughn's a nice person underneath all that ice."

"Did you call me?" Elliot entered Natalie's bedroom which was a big mistake as she started throwing cushions at him.

"Go away and stop eavesdropping on our conversations!" She shouted, still throwing cushions and then moving onto books. Elliot retreated and left.

"Sorry about him." Natalie laughed.

"You didn't have to start throwing stuff at him." Chelsea complained but holding back a laugh.

"Yeah but the look on his face was priceless." Natalie started having a laughing fit which must have been contagious since Chelsea started hysterically laughing.

-/-

It was late afternoon when Chelsea headed back to the pet shop. Of course Vaughn was the first person she laid eyes on as he sat in the lounge area but she swiftly looked away. Chelsea quickly glanced to see Julia in the kitchen reading a pop magazine.

"Hey Jules, where've you been all my life?" Chelsea giggled and sat down next to her. Julia placed the magazine on the table.

"Well me and mum went over to the city to restock supplies as the company we get everything from has had problems. Then I noticed something incredible…" Julia trailed off and smiled to herself.

"Keep it to yourself then." Chelsea playfully pouted and crossed her arms.

"There was a billboard promoting Marie Gold's new concert starting next week and I bought tickets. Mum can't come with me so do you wanna come? If not, I'll just drag Vaughn along. Bad news is we're not gonna have any stock for animals for a few days so if you want food chickens' like grasses and bamboo shoots." Chelsea gaped at Julia and widened her eyes. She couldn't believe it, how could there be a Marie concert without her?

"What? No. I have to go…" Chelsea rushed up and tripped over a chair in the process. She could feel Vaughn's eyes on her and brushed herself off. She thought she had her life back but how could her mother know where she is. She's in the middle of nowhere.

"Chelsea?" Julia asked, her voice showing concern. Vaughn stood up and Chelsea brushed past him. He looked a little worried for her but kept his mouth shut as she looked back at her friend and cousin.

"No it's nothing," A seething pain entered her head, "Argh!" She clutched her forehead, "I'm fine, it's just another migraine. Don't worry…" Chelsea winced and ran out the shop. Julia looked at Vaughn.

"I guess you want me to go after her…" Vaughn stuck his hands in his pockets and went to Chelsea's house.

-/-

Chelsea slammed the door behind her and fell on the floor in agony but then something caught her eye. A letter in front of her had handwriting that she recognised. It couldn't be…  
She picked it up and opened it up. She started shaking at the revelation.

_'Dear Chelsea,_  
_Thank you for the consideration of leaving a note for me and you're right. I do have plenty of money now but I spent most of it hiring a private investigator so now I need more. As you may or may not have heard, there will be concert in the city next week and I'll be coming tomorrow to arrange it._  
_Don't even think about running away or I'll tell the world both your identities. If you want a normal life, it would be best if you stayed put._  
_You know I would do it. I will be arriving at noon tomorrow._  
_Your mother and manager.'_

"Chelsea?" She heard Vaughn tapping at the door. She felt her breathing become heavier and quicker. She didn't want to start screaming in front of him, of all people.

"It can't be happening…" She murmured.

* * *

**It was a bit shorter than what I was hoping but oh well :3**  
**Until next time xxx**


	6. Chapter 6 - So it Begins

**Hey so here's chapter 6, the offical turning point of the story YAY! :3 So halloween's tomorrow, anyone doing anything nice? I'm having a party and trick or treating - it going to be awesome!**  
**So anyway, here it is!**  
**Happy Reading and happy halloween :3 xxx**

* * *

"Chelsea!" Vaughn was now slamming his hand against the door. Chelsea lent against it, her knees tucked up, and clutching her head. She stared at the letter that she threw across the room. "Let me in now!" He shouted. Chelsea stayed still as she felt her heart race.

"Argh!" She started screaming uncontrollably and smashed everything on the sideboard next to her onto the floor. Her arms bled from the broken glass.

"Chelsea!" Vaughn shouted after hearing the smashing and started to try to break the door open.

"Leave me alone!" Chelsea screamed back, "I don't want you in my business." She threw a vase at the door. Vaughn stepped back as he heard the impact from the vase hitting the door, "Go away!" She screamed so loud her voice rattled. Vaughn widened his eyes; he couldn't help but wonder what caused Chelsea to become like this.

"I could help." He said loudly but softly. Silence filled the house and around it. It wasn't natural, it was wrong. "Chelsea?" He said a little quieter. He was hoping she was going to calmly open the door.

"I said…" Chelsea said quietly as she picked up a rather beautiful blue vase with red roses sat in it, "Go away and leave me alone!" She shouted and threw it at the door. The vase shattered and the roses fell to the floor. Vaughn backed away and left, he was going to talk to her when she calmed down. He knew this wasn't like her.

Chelsea fled into the bathroom where she stared at the mirror while leaning on the sink, she studied her face. She then looked down at her tinted red arms and cried. She fell on the bathroom floor and curled up into a ball. She cried all evening until she cried herself to sleep.  
She didn't feel like Chelsea.

-/-

The next morning arose and Chelsea sleepily trailed out of the bathroom. She was still in the clothes from the night before but her arms were washed off leaving only a couple of scratches.

"What the?" She set her eyes on the broken vases and other ordainments shattered on the floor. She yelped as she accidently stepped on a glass shard. Another thing caught her eye, the letter that was sat in front of her. She picked it up and read it. "No wonder…" She hobbled over to the kitchen area and rummaged in one of the cupboards where she found a dustpan and brush.

"Better clean this up before she arrives." She mumbled and started scooping up the remains. After 10 minutes Chelsea got the house looking back to normal, with the exception of two vases and a sideboards worth of china.

-/-

Chelsea continued with her daily errands and ended up at the beach where she unwillingly waited for her mother to arrive. She looked at her watch. 11:45am. The sound of footsteps scuffing the sand gradually approached her.

"Chelsea." She turned around to see Vaughn standing behind her, his face emotionless as usual but concern hid behind his eyes.

"Oh. Hey Vaughn." Chelsea smiled and held up her hand as a wave. He came closer to her and stood beside.

"Are you ok?" He looked down as he said it. It wasn't the sort of thing he would ask. It was unlike him to care for others, even if Julia had forced him.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Chelsea smiled again and gazed at the ocean. Vaughn looked up at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Last night, you were going mad and from what I heard, trashing the place." Chelsea didn't remember Vaughn being there but being so upset she wouldn't have. Would she?

"Oh…I wasn't feeling at all well…" Chelsea said, though Vaughn wasn't convinced.

"Really?" He questioned but Chelsea was becoming irritated, especially as she spotted the ferry approaching.

"I don't have time for this. I wasn't feeling well and I didn't want anyone to get involved. Really Vaughn, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern though." Chelsea patted Vaughn's arm and looked at the fast approaching ferry. "My mother's coming over so if I don't see you later, I'll see you next week ok?" Vaughn pressed his lips together, his purple eyes piercing; again he wasn't convinced with Chelsea but couldn't put his finger on it. Without going any deeper, Vaughn retreated and left Chelsea standing alone.

-/-

"Hello Mother…" Chelsea gingerly said to the old woman boarding off the ferry. She wasn't even that old, she was in her mid-40's but seems to have aged terribly. She was mostly grey haired but a few brown streaks occurred here and there. Her sense of style was quite modern but it didn't suit her. She wore skinny jeans, heals, white blouse and large sunglasses.

"My Marie." Her smile was crocked and lent in to give Chelsea a kiss on the cheek. "I see you've made the right decision."

"My name's Chelsea, mother." Chelsea quietly said and swiftly looked down at her feet.

"Nonsense my dear, the amount of times you refer to me as your manager even behind closed doors is countless. So if I want to call you Marie, I shall." She tottered past Chelsea. She never once called her mother 'manager' unless she was in front of people when posing as Marie. "Well? Are you going to take me to your home?" She gave another crooked smile but it was more like an evil smirk. Chelsea nodded and led her mother to the farm.

-/-

"Urgh, what sort of place is this?" Chelsea's mother said, sticking her nose up as the two entered the farm.

"I-it's my farm mother." Chelsea said as she unlocked the front door to her house and went inside.

"Not much of a place either. Honestly, I don't know why you left." Her mother said as she threw her coat on Chelsea to which she hung up. Chelsea turned back to see her mother glaring at her.  
"Now we're away from prying eyes," She slapped Chelsea across the face causing it to throb in pain, "How dare you leave like that but… I guess I'd have to forgive you." Chelsea groaned in pain.

"I-I'm sorry M-m-manager, i-it was very unprofessional of me." Chelsea stuttered, still holding her cheek.

"Down to business Marie," Her mother sat on the sofa, Chelsea sat by her, "I'm not asking you to leave here but you must come to the city every weekend to perform. Fair? This folder contains all the details." She handed Chelsea a blue ring binder full of programs and seasonal ferry tickets. "I expect to see you at the city docks next Saturday morning 6am sharp."

"Of course, I'll never let you down; you've done so much for me. I really appreciate it." Chelsea said as she flicked through the folder, "Thank you, I won't be meeting fans will I? I find them ever so annoying." Chelsea placed the folder down and crossed her arms.

"Five fans on Saturday have backstage tickets so yes you will." Her mother pulled out a blonde wig from her bag, "This is for you too." She said and gave it to Chelsea who snatched it off of her, and dumped it on the coffee table.

"So I have to put the 'I love my fans' act on for longer then." Chelsea leaned back and crossed her legs.

"Afraid so, Marie…" Chelsea rolled her eyes. "You can deal with a couple of fans, can't you?" Her mother snapped, Chelsea reluctantly nodded.

"Is that everything?" Chelsea asked fiercely.

"Yes, I'll be off now. See you next week." Chelsea's mother got up and let herself out, she didn't want to stay on a grotty farm any longer. Chelsea sat quiet for a moment and closed her eyes as she drifted off to a light sleep.

-/-

Ten minutes had passed and Chelsea awoke. Her eyes fixed on the blue folder and the blonde wig.  
"What?" She questioned herself as she picked up the folder and opened it up to the first page.

_'Program for the first show._  
_Set off Friday evening to arrive at the city docks at 6am._  
_Hair and make-up._  
_Rehearsals._  
_Lunch._  
_Rehearsals._  
_Hair, make-up and costume._  
_Performance starting at 7pm._  
_Take the 3am ferry back to arrive at 8am Sunday.'_

"So it begins…" Chelsea threw the folder back down on the coffee table and sighed.

She was never going to have her life.

* * *

**Ah, so what do you think? Does anyone have any idea what's going on? Secretly I hope not 'cause I'm trying to do the lead up as discrete as I possibly can.**  
**Anyway...**  
**Until next time xxx**


	7. Chapter 7 - Something Like Friendship?

**Hi everyone! Chapter 7 is here! Did everyone have a good halloween? I had an amazing night and had fun trick or treating - me and my mates decided we were going to gangnam style down the streets (we're mad). Burnt my fingers on the heat bulbs when I went to work, it's left 2 very large white blisters :( So that's what I've been up to since the last update and I'm very sad that I have to go back to college since half term is almost over. Probably won't update for a few days since I have to do an essay and a few exam papers. Fun stuff.**  
**Anyway, on with the story.**  
**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

Chelsea wandered the island for the rest of the day, processing what happened when her mother arrived. She couldn't remember and that bugged her. She could recall up until they went into her house but it was a blur after. This situation usually happened whenever she felt a level of stress; she tended to zone out causing memory spots.

"Chelsea" She left her train of thought when Vaughn came towards her. She noticed she was back at the beach.

"Yeah?" Chelsea cocked her head and smiled. It made Vaughn a little uncomfortable since he wasn't used to people being nice to him but he knew Chelsea was different. In more than one way, though he couldn't put his finger on it. He knew deep down though, she was unhappy.

"If ya don't mind me saying, your mother left rather quickly." Vaughn scratched the back of his head, realising how 'nosey' he was being. Chelsea hung her head and stared at the sand.

"Long story." Chelsea said, still looking down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so personal." Vaughn tilted his hat as he felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Don't worry. It's just me and my mother don't really see eye to eye." Chelsea raised her head to look at Vaughn.

"I know the feeling but with my father." A flash of sadness hit his eyes as he remembered what his father was like; so many years had passed since the incident.

"I ran away here if you must know but as you've seen, she found me." Her eyes welled slightly but not enough for Vaughn to realise it.

"So will you be leaving?" Vaughn tilted his hat even lower.

"No…" Chelsea memorised the folder's contents, "I have to leave the island once a week to see her or she will probably make my life hell. She had always preferred my sister to me…" Chelsea trailed off as she found she was talking too much.

"What was her name?" He questioned. Chelsea froze. Would the jig be up for her?

"No worries, I better go." Chelsea smiled weakly and brushed passed Vaughn. He grabbed her wrist just before she left and pulled her to face him. His eyes were fierce but they cared.

"What was her name?" He figured the relationship between her and her family was causing the buried unhappiness. Chelsea widened her eyes.

"M-Marie…" She stuttered. She wondered whether Vaughn realised her two identities and that one of which was named after her sister. 'Marie' was her sister's name and 'Gold' represented fame and fortune. Obviously her mother came up her alter ego's name. Vaughn let go of her wrist. "One of the reasons why I hate that Marie Gold singer is that she reminds me of her, she's almost a spitting image. Not to mention her singing's atrocious." Chelsea quickly said. She hoped Vaughn bought it.

"That's understandable." Vaughn nodded. He didn't want to go any further as he could tell he was making Chelsea uneasy. He knew then her sister and mother were the source. Chelsea relaxed and her face softened. "If ya wanna talk about anything…" Vaughn didn't finish off what he was about to say but Chelsea knew.

"You're really caring when you want to be." Chelsea wrapped her arms around Vaughn's slender torso. He hesitated for a moment before relaxing and gently patted Chelsea on the back. Chelsea released and stood back. "You wanna go for a drink or something?" Vaughn pondered at the proposition and agreed.

-/-

It was a silent walk to the islands' café. The two walked closely side by side, Chelsea looked up at Vaughn. He stared straight ahead, his striking violet eyes scanned whatever was in front of him, and they slowly followed down to Chelsea, sensing that she was looking at him. Chelsea swiftly looked in front as well.

The café was quaint but every detail was put in place to make it a beautiful place to be. The walls were a light cream colour whist the wooden beams on it were painted a regal green. The floor was laminated and paintings hung up to give it a home like feeling.

Chelsea and Vaughn sat at the corner, isolated from anyone else. The chairs seemed to have been made from strong bamboo as was the table that was covered by a green gingham cloth. Sat in the middle of the table was a small glass vase with wild flowers and a menu propped up beside it.

"Can I help?" A waitress approached Chelsea and Vaughn with a pen and paper at the ready.

"Can I have pink lemonade please?" Chelsea told the waitress at looked over at Vaughn.

"Glass of milk." Said Vaughn. Chelsea kicked him lightly under the table. "Please." He grunted.

"Coming up." The waitress grinned and tottered off.

"Manners, Vaughn." Chelsea giggled. Vaughn rolled his eyes and smirked. "Tell me about yourself?" Asked Chelsea.

"Like what?" Vaughn leaned back on his chair as Chelsea leaned forward.

"I dunno. Age, where you're from, what made you become an animal trader, favourite colour, that sort of thing." Chelsea gestured with her hands.

"21, the city, I like animals, blue, this sort of thing?" Vaughn smirked, "Same back but what made you become a farmer?" Chelsea thought for a second. She could hardly say, 'I ran away from my controlling mother that made me a famous singer, fled to the first boat out and had an old man tell me I should become a farmer.'

"18, also the city, as I said I ran away and I thought farming would be relaxing, purple." Both Vaughn and Chelsea didn't realise their favourite colours were each other's eyes. The waitress came back with a tray balancing a large glass of ice cold milk and pink lemonade with a lemon slice slotted on the glass. Both had ice cubes in it.

"Thank you." Chelsea said as she took a sip. The raspberry laced lemon tang tingled on Chelsea's taste buds. It was delicious.

"That will be 500g to pay, enjoy your drinks." The waitress put the tray under her arm and left.

"Milk? Isn't that a kids drink?" Chelsea playfully teased and Vaughn gulped down half of it. He placed the glass down and wiped off his milk moustache.

"It tastes good." He said flatly.

"Fair enough." Chelsea said as she took another sip of pink lemonade.

-/-

"You guys!" Julia bombarded into the café and charged up to Chelsea and Vaughn. "I've been looking for you everywhere." She pulled up a chair and sat between the two. She glanced between Chelsea and Vaughn. "You two aren't?" She waved her finger at Vaughn and Chelsea whose faces dropped.

"No!" Both Chelsea and Vaughn said in unison.

"No. We're not, just having a quiet drink." Chelsea waved her hands in protest.

"Anyway…" Julia put her hands on the table, "Having a sleepover next Wednesday, you coming Chels?" Chelsea nodded.

"What's this got to do with me?" Vaughn growled at his cousin.

"You'll be there." Julia smiled evilly.

"No I won't." Vaughn narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah you will," Julia stood up, "I better leave you love birds alone." She left before either Chelsea or Vaughn could protest.

"I don't know how ya put up with her." Vaughn said and crossed his arms.

"She's lovely, how can you not like her?" said Chelsea. She took a larger sip of her drink.

"She's my annoying cousin, that's why I don't like her." Vaughn finished off his milk and threw 500g on the table.

"I can pay for my own, Vaughn." Chelsea placed her empty glass on the table and started fishing through her rucksack. Vaughn ignored her and headed for the café door. "Vaughn!" Chelsea called after him.

"My treat." Vaughn said as he exited the building.

"So are we like friends now?" Chelsea asked. She felt like it was a stupid question to ask, especially to someone like Vaughn.

"I guess so…" Vaughn pulled his hat down to hide his emotions. Chelsea couldn't help but smile at that.

"Well, if I don't see you for the rest of the day, have a good week and I'll see you next Wednesday." Chelsea thought about giving Vaughn another hug but it was awkward enough the last time.

"Yeah, I'll see ya later, Chels." Chelsea grinned as Vaughn used her nickname. Realising this, Vaughn held up his hand to say bye and quickly went off.

Chelsea was breaking through Vaughn's barrier.

* * *

**A very Chelsea x Vaughn orinated chapter. SO what do you think about Marie being Chelsea's sister? Could there be more to this?**  
**Until next time xxx**


	8. Chapter 8 - Just a Little Closer

**Heya! Chapter 8 already :)**  
**Anyway, the burns on my fingers seems to have gotten better but the cold weather we have here has caused them to crack so they're just a bit sore :/ What else is new? Got my Uni prospectus through and I'm trying to decide what course to go on. Thinking about arts and humanities.**  
**Also bought myself a new sketchbook, if you wanna see my artwork check out my tumblr page blog/diamondshards**  
**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

Chelsea walked down the path with her sleeping bag tucked under her arm and a rucksack slung over her shoulder. Surprisingly this was her first sleepover, mostly because her damned mother wouldn't allow her a social life, so naturally she was really excited. She only just got passed Chen's shop when she heard music belting at top volume. Thankfully it wasn't Marie Gold's. Made a change for Julia...

She didn't bother knocking on the door, who would hear her with the racket going on. She stepped inside, it almost looked completely different. The sofas had blankets and pillows sprawled out on them as was the floor. It looked homely.

"Chelsea!" Julia squealed and embraced Chelsea with a bear hug.

"Kind of suffocating here, Jules." Chelsea squeaked and lightly pushed Julia away. Julia mouthed 'sorry' and innocently smiled.

"Come on, everyone's in the kitchen. Help yourself to food but leave the popcorn, that's for later." Julia winked and dashed off to the kitchen.

Chelsea placed her luggage down and walked into the kitchen with everyone else. There was Lanna and Sabrina chatting together. Lily admiring her finds. Natalie scoffing food down and a rather unhappy Vaughn was slumped in a chair at the corner. He reminded Chelsea of a naughty school kid sent to the back of the class. She wondered what made him more unhappy, the fact that Julia forced him to participate or that he was the only guy around. She giggled at the thought.

"Hey Chels." Natalie called out with a mouthful of food.

"Alright Nat!" Chelsea called back and joined Natalie. Not with the feeding but just to be there with her. Man that girl had an appetite.

"Pig." Chelsea playfully said and Natalie bit a chunk of pizza.

"Hey, I haven't eaten anything since lunch so I'm starved but that'll do me for now." Said Natalie as she swallowed the last piece of her pizza and brushed her hands together. "Free food, what do ya expect." Natalie laughed. Chelsea glanced over to Vaughn who seemed to look even more depressed.

"Excuse me for a sec Nat." Chelsea held up her hand to Natalie who nodded and approached Vaughn.

"You alright there?" Chelsea grabbed a chair and sat next to Vaughn, whose face softened when he set eyes on her.

"I guess. I hate Julia." He said bluntly and leant his chin on his palm. He sighed, obviously not enjoying himself.

"You know, you could always sneak out when she puts on a movie." Chelsea whispered. Vaughn sat back up and mulled over the thought. You could almost see the cogs turning in his mind as he pressed his eyebrows together.

"Yeah. I suppose that'll work. Cheers Chels." Although Vaughn didn't smile, Chelsea could sense he was a little happier in that he wouldn't have to endure the torture for long

Julia stood on one of the kitchen chairs. She hobbled slightly as she got up as one of the chair's legs was a little shorter than the rest.

"Listen up!" She called. Chelsea thought this was unnecessary as there wasn't exactly many around but it was typical of Julia. "First things first. Truth or dare!" Natalie and Lanna seemed to be excited about the announcement although Lily and Sabrina seemed to cower. Chelsea turned to see Vaughn pulled his hat over his face. Julia got down from the chair. "To the living room!" Everyone trailed out and Chelsea started to. "This includes you Vaughn." Julia dragged Vaughn off of his chair. He just about pulled his hat back up before it fell off.

-/-

Everyone sat around on the floor in a neat circle. Chelsea sat with her legs crossed whereas Vaughn did the same, but with his back turned to the others. He scowled as Julia started talking.

"Ok so who wants to go first?" Chelsea shyly raised her hand. "Yay Chels. Truth or dare?" Julia bopped up and down in excitement.

"Truth?" Chelsea was unsure about her decision but if she chose dare, who knows what Julia would have made her done. Julia pondered for a second.

"Were you and Vaughn on a date last Thursday?" Chelsea glanced at Vaughn who was busy glaring at Julia. Sabrina wasn't looking too impressed with Chelsea. She sat and pouted, her eyes were dark beneath her large glasses.

"I can officially say no!" Chelsea felt her face burning up. "We just talked, that's all." This caused Sabrina to seethe in jealousy and anger more so. Vaughn turned back away from the crowd.

"Ah well, keep us posted on your love lives. Chelsea. Vaughn. Velsea." She sang. Chelsea couldn't become any redder but Vaughn was able to scowl even more.

"Piss off, Julia." Vaughn growled, this eyes pierced into Julia. Chelsea gaped at Vaughn's outburst but Julia ignored it.

"Moving on. Chelsea, you choose someone." Julia leant her head on her knees.

"Natalie, Truth or dare?" Chelsea said. Natalie grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Dare!" She screeched. Lily whispered something in Chelsea's ear.

"Ok." She said to Lily. "I dare you to…No, that's harsh." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Chelsea dares you to ring up the person you like and confess everything." Natalie's reaction was far from shocked. She took out her mobile and dialled a number. Everyone shuffled in to hear, Vaughn stayed put, still sulking.

"Hey Pierre, It's Nat…Yeah I'm fine, what about you?...That's good, listen I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner?...If you want it to be a date, yeah…Friday at 7?...See you there…" Natalie hung up. "You call that a dare?" She said in triumph, the girls giggled in response.

"How romantic…" Vaughn spat, "He's going to be so happy that he's going out with ya 'cause of a dare. The only sensible one was Chelsea, she wouldn't have the heart to ask you to do that"

"Whatever, I've liked him for a long time, not that you've ever liked anyone." Natalie retaliated. Julia saddened at the dispute. Vaughn stood up.

"I don't have to listen to you. I don't want to be here so shove it." He stuck his hands in his pockets and stomped up the stairs to his room. The atmosphere was awkward between the group of girls for a moment.

"I think it's movie time." Julia said, a little less enthusiastically. "Harry Potter or Twilight? Of course it'll be Harry Potter. Deathly Hallows part 2?" Julia escalated back to her usual peppy self.

-/-

After watching the end of Deathly Hallows, Julia, Sabrina and Lanna were in tears. Chelsea was pretty emotionless although she thoroughly enjoyed it, she hoped Vaughn was Ok and had calmed down.

"I think we need cheering up," Julia said with a few tears trickling down her cheeks, "Karaoke?" She switched on the Xbox.

"Oh, me first!" Lanna shouted and grabbed the mic. Her tears soon disappeared as she felt her personal spotlight come on.

-/-

Vaughn crashed out on his bed; he had drifted off into a light sleep until he heard the voice of what he could describe was cats being strangled. He was still in his clothes but only wore a black shirt and jeans, his hat hung on the side of his chair. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his hands. If he couldn't sleep with all the noise going on, he may as well get some work done.  
He staggered over to his desk and slumped down on the chair causing his Stetson to drop, he picked it up and threw it on the bed.

After nearly 20 minutes of trying to concentrate, he was on the verge of giving up to retreat to slumber. Until of course he heard a voice that was unmistakably angelic, could it be Julia? No, he heard her try to sing before, this girl didn't seem to try, it sounded natural. Sabrina? No, this girl's voice was sweet but it was strong. He listened for a couple of minutes.

'I'm caught up in you  
Oh, oh, oh…'

He got up and followed the voice. Was it Lily? No, her voice had no sweetness in it.  
He opened the bedroom door. The voice became so much clearer, it was flawless.

'But you're untouchable, burning brighter than the sun  
Now that you're close, I feel like coming undone…'

Vaughn stood at the stairwell and leant against the wall as he watched Chelsea sing out her heart. She had her eyes closed but she seemed to be enjoying herself which made her voice sound even better.

'In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on, oh…'

She put her soul into this song; Vaughn was mesmerized by Chelsea's whole being and how beautiful her voice was. He was unnoticed by anyone as they focused on Chelsea, all in awe. Sabrina was laid down filming Chelsea's performance on her mobile.  
He listened to the last few minutes of the song.

'Like a million little stars spelling out your name.  
They're spelling out your name, oh…'

All the others cheered for Chelsea but she blushed and sat down quickly. Vaughn stood for a while longer. He watched as Lanna seemed to detach herself from the others. Ironic, he thought, as a professional singer, surely she would have all these cheers. No wonder she started to sulk.

"You're an incredible singer!" Julia screamed, this seemed to make Chelsea cower a little more and Lanna to pout.

"Thanks but I've always been told my singing was awful." replied Chelsea. Vaughn knew exactly who told Chelsea that which made him somewhat angry. Lanna relaxed a little and approached Chelsea.

"You should sing a song at the islands' Halloween bash in a few months." She said, "I insist you have a slot to sing a solo."

"I-I don't really like singing in front of crowds." Chelsea rubbed her forehead. The other girls muttered in protest, "Ok, I'll do one song, no more and as long it's only the island residents coming." Chelsea glanced over at Vaughn's direction. "How long were you there for?" She asked him.

"Just got here. Now I'm going back up." He plodded back upstairs but he couldn't get Chelsea's voice out of his head.

* * *

**I don't own the song 'untouchable' - credit is for Luna Halo and Taylor Swift (Taylor Swift's song of untouchable is actually a cover)**  
**Until next time xxx**


	9. Chapter 9 - Restless Sleep

**Chapter 9! Unfortunately this is the second shortest chapter so far but I think one of the most significant. I think we're coming close to the turning point :D Actually I would have put up this chapter yesterday but being bonfire night, I had to help tidy up our garden ready to the fireworks and wood for the bonfire. If you must know, we launched a sausage on a rocket (don't do this without adult supervision and permission. In fact, you shouldn't do it at all! XD) and it actually worked unlike the burger we did 2 years ago. It came back down before exploding. Again. Don't do that either XP**  
**Anyway...**  
**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

It was about 1am and Chelsea was in the hands of a restless, haunted sleep. She tossed and turned, a cold sweat started to form. The others were at peace, sleeping soundly. Their minds were at rest, Chelsea mind was constantly running. From something. From someone. An every night occurrence, she never realised what was happening.  
She kicked the blankets away from her and punched the pillow in frustration.

"No! Please!" She shouted, still in slumber. "Gah!" She awoke with a start. She wiped away the sweat on her brow away with her wrist. She would never be able to recall her dreams. That was the scariest part. She sat up and scanned around the room. Everyone was still asleep but she noticed the kitchen door shut and a light framed around the doorway. She stood up and carefully opened the door.  
The light blinded her at first but her eyes adjusted to see Vaughn sat down reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee. His hat sat on his head.

"Vaughn?" She asked while she rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing up at this hour?" Vaughn closed up the newspaper and folded it up.

"I could ask you the same question." Chelsea just shrugged her shoulders and sat opposite Vaughn. "I couldn't sleep." He said after a few seconds.

"Me neither…" Chelsea lied. Vaughn smirked.

"You seemed pretty asleep to me when I walked past but it looked like you were having a nightmare or something." He took a sip of coffee. Chelsea widened her eyes for more than one reason.

"First, why would you be watching me sleep? And two, why didn't you wake me up?" She squeaked. Vaughn calmly placed the cup down.

"First, I had to go past you lot without disturbing anyone, I thought I did you when ya started stirring and two, when someone's dreaming it's dangerous to wake them up." Chelsea sighed and rolled her eyes.

"That's sleepwalking, Vaughn." She said smugly. Vaughn remained quite content. He held the mug between his hands and stared down at the remaining contents.

"It looked like you were on the verge of sleepwalking. You're a violent sleeper by the way." He took another swig of coffee.

"How so?" Chelsea narrowed her eyes at him.

"Kicking, punching, and slapping air. Need I say more?" He said bluntly. Chelsea began to blush. "Don't worry 'bout it Chels. Nothin' to be ashamed of." Vaughn put his now empty mug in the sink, it clanged against the sides. Vaughn grabbed it and placed it down carefully to stop any more noise.

"I'm not ashamed but it is embarrassing to have someone see it." Chelsea said, still blushing. Vaughn sat back down.

"I won't mention it again. Forget this conversation ever happened." He said while his stretched. A few joints popped bringing instant relief. Chelsea cocked her head to one side and smiled.

"Thanks, Vaughn." She said quietly.

"For what?" He smirked, Chelsea laughed and grinned happily.

-/-

There were a few moments of silence before Vaughn shuffled closer to Chelsea. He clasped his gloved hands together. Chelsea wondered why he constantly wore his gloves and his Stetson. The amount of times she was tempted to just take it and run off was countless. She wouldn't have the guts to.

"It's not the sort of thing I'd say, but ya really do have a pretty voice." Both Vaughn and Chelsea started to blush.

"Um…Thanks…" Chelsea gazed down at the table. Vaughn seemed to want to fight the awkwardness.

"No really, whoever told ya that ya couldn't sing, they're wrong. Mental in fact." Chelsea glanced up at Vaughn.

"You know who would say that, Vaughn." Chelsea said, still looking down. Vaughn clenched his fists, he never met her mother but he despised her.

"Doesn't mean you have to listen to her." He said, grinding his teeth. He felt anger but it wasn't his usual anger, it was an anger caused by caring. "I have to go, I'll see you later on today." He got up and left the kitchen.

Chelsea sat quietly for a few minutes. She knew Vaughn was misunderstood, he wasn't a lone wolf, and he needed someone to be there for him. Something she thought Vaughn never had.  
Vaughn was really a protective soul but obviously he wouldn't admit it.  
She decided it was time to go back to sleep.

-/-

_"Marie?" Chelsea approached the blonde woman standing in front of her. She wore long black jeans and boots with a black blouse accompanying it. Marie's sky blue eyes glared at Chelsea. The two were surrounded by nothingness, Chelsea felt like she was walking on air. The feeling itself, whether it was good or bad, was indescribable._

_"What?" She snapped. Her eyes burned into Chelsea. "I don't want you here. I want you out." She shoved Chelsea, who fell back. It surprised Chelsea that she landed without falling further down and the fact that it hurt._

_"What do you want from me?" She quietly said as she staggered back up._

_"I told you. I don't want you here." Marie said, fighting the urge to attack Chelsea who felt nothing but weakness. Marie saw this and started hysterically laughing. "I won't have to wait much longer." Her voice was so smooth, relaxed but somewhat evil._

_"I don't understand. Where is here?" Marie stopped laughing and smirked. She circled Chelsea and leant her head on Chelsea's shoulder. Her long blonde hair fell down around Chelsea's other shoulder._

_"You'll find out sooner or later." She started circling Chelsea again. "I'm personally hoping it'll be sooner. I'd prepare yourself…" She started walking off. "See you later." Marie said as she faded away._

-/-

Chelsea woke in another cold sweat. Another nightmare. They were becoming more frequent as Marie Gold's concert was coming closer.

She glanced at the clock. It was seven in the morning and the first one up. She extensively yawned and threw off the covers. It was one day before she had to take the ferry to the city. She hoped the day wouldn't end.

* * *

**So... What do you think?**  
**Until next time xxx**


	10. Chapter 10 - You Know My Secret?

**Chapter 10! This one's the longest chapter so far. Anyway, I probably won't be updating until at least Wednesday since I'm revising for my theory for driving :) wish me luck XD**  
**Anyway...**  
**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

Friday night  
"Ah. The things I bloody do." Chelsea rushed around her house and stuffed her wig in an old duffle bag. She paused for a second counting up everything she had packed so far. "Blue folder!" She dashed off to her bedroom and grabbed the folder with the ferry tickets and schedules in it. She took a quick glance at the mirror before leaving She wasn't wearing her usual outfits but rather one of Marie Gold's fancy dresses. She wore a white strapless cocktail dress with a pastel blue bow going around the waist. Her hair was tied up ready to put the wig on when she arrived at the city docks.  
She zipped up the bag and switched off all the lights in the house. "See ya Sunday." She mumbled and grabbed up the bag. She adjusted it around her shoulder as it was extremely heavy.

-/-

"You got everything Nat?" Chelsea asked as she handed Natalie the house key and instructions for the crops and Fairy.

"Sure, have fun visiting your mum." Chelsea sighed quietly. The highlight of this concert is knowing Julia would be in the crowd, and even then would Julia recognise Chelsea in Marie?

"Thanks for this and don't worry, I'll get Julia to do next week." She said as she slung her bag back over her shoulder.

"Chels, it's really not a problem. It's only one day a week. I don't care if it's every week I have to do it."

"You know I wouldn't ask you to do that." Chelsea gave Natalie a hug, "I wanna stay and chat but my ferry leaves in less than 20 minutes." Chelsea turned away from Natalie and waved, "See you on Sunday."

"Bye Chels." Natalie called back as Chelsea left the house.

-/-

Chelsea waited on the beach as she watched the passengers leave the ferry she was about to board. She stared blankly at the strange faces arriving on the island but then one cowboy hat caught her eye.

"Vaughn? What are you doing here on a Friday?" Chelsea grabbed Vaughn by his sleeve and took him to one side.

"It's that Marie Gold's concert tomorrow night so I've come to take Julia down in the morning. I ain't letting that blonde go alone." He looked at Chelsea from head to toe, "You look like a girl…" Chelsea smacked him on the arm.

"What do you mean 'I look like a girl'? I am a girl." Chelsea pressed her eyebrows together. Vaughn tipped his hat as he felt himself starting to blush.

"No. I-I mean you look really…" He trailed off and cleared his throat.

"I look really?" Chelsea started to interrogate Vaughn a little more. He cleared his throat again.

"Nice." He scratched the back of his head. "You look really nice."

"Oh…" Chelsea was startled by Vaughn's comment. In a good way. "Thank you." She said.

"I have to go now and you're going to be late." His attitude quickly changed and he became quite blunt. "Bye." He said as he strode away. Chelsea watched as he disappeared, she looked back at the ferry and boarded it.

-/-

Chelsea entered her cabin and threw her bag down by her bed. She sat down on the bed which squeaked, she took a moment to take in her surroundings.  
The cabin was very small. There was only enough room to have the bed, a bedside cabinet and a clothes rake. The bathroom and toilets were elsewhere. The colour didn't help as it was a dark blue; this compressed the room down even further.

Chelsea laid back, her legs still hung over the edge of the bed and she stretched her arms out. She closed her eyes. All she could hear was the waves crashing against the side of the ferry and the bustle of passengers roaming the corridors. It wasn't long before she drifted off into a deep sleep.

-/-

Chelsea woke up with a start, she gasped for breath whilst she looked over at the clock on her bedside. It was 5am. She had one hour to get herself ready to meet her mother at the docks. Her breathing was still heavy but she calmed down rapidly. She sat at the edge of her bed and gripped the covers with her hands. She gradually stood up and rummaged through her bag. She grabbed up her wig and adjusted it on her head. She looked at herself in a small pocket mirror, she was sad to see Marie staring back. Her blonde hair was long enough to have it all going over one shoulder, it looked good that way.  
She put the mirror back into her bag and zipped it up. She picked it up and left her cabin, she waited in the lobby area ready to arrive.  
She sat down on a small bench and gazed at the ocean.

"It is her, daddy!" She heard a little girl exclaim "Can we go see her?" She had footsteps go bounding towards her.

"Sweetie, I don't think…" Her father trailed off as a girl about 9 appeared in front of Chelsea. She was quite pale, had plaited brown hair with red bows and large glasses. She was very pretty.

"Marie!" She shouted happily and gave Chelsea a huge hug, "I'm your number 1 fan!"

"Sorry Ms Gold." The father finally approached. His hair was quite grey but he looked no older than 50. He looked familiar to Chelsea but she couldn't work out where from. "Darcy, you can't just do that!" He scolded the little girl.

"No, don't worry about it." Chelsea said to the father. "She's fine." She smiled.

"Can I have your autograph, Marie?" Darcy stuck out a small notebook and pen.

"Sure, Hun." She took the pen and paper and started writing, "To Darcy, never give up on your dreams, with all my love Marie Gold xxx" The look of awe struck Darcy as Chelsea handed back the pen and paper.

"Can I have a photo with you? Is that ok?" She said sweetly, Chelsea nodded. The father took out his camera and Darcy stood next to Chelsea. "Thank you so much!" She gave Chelsea another hug, "I can't wait for the concert tonight!" She grabbed her father's hand and waved as she left Chelsea.  
Chelsea smiled to herself but she felt sudden loneliness as she realised Darcy was Marie's fan, not hers. Something she was going to have to live with in this double life.

-/-

Chelsea's mother stood directly in front of the ferry as she waited for Chelsea.

"Hello Mother." She closed her eyes as her mother kissed her on the cheek. Darcy and her father walked passed Chelsea, Darcy's father looked on and swiftly walked faster.

"Marie, come. We have lots to get on with. First I'll be taking you to the private salons to get your hair and make-up sorted. You look awful at the moment." Her mother sneered. "This is why I need a professional; I can't trust you to do it yourself." Her mother started trotting off. "Come!" She shouted at Chelsea who reluctantly followed.

-/-

"No. No! This is completely wrong." Chelsea's mother cut off the music. "We have one hour to get this perfect before the performance tonight. We have one hour and then you have to get your costumes ready." She told Chelsea who was in the middle of a dance move. She then wandered up to two male background dancers. "You two I want you to dance either side of Marie. The others should go back a bit more. Let's restart." She pointed over to the sound crew. Her mother watched as the song ended. "I suppose that'll do." She clapped her hands together, "Marie, time to meet a few of your fans with backstage passes."

"What fans?" Chelsea asked as she gave her microphone to one of the stage organisers.

"The ones watching your rehearsals." She pointed to the front row seats where there were 5 people sat. Two of which were none other than Julia and Vaughn. Julia was sat grinning like a Cheshire cat whereas Vaughn sat quite uncomfortably. Chelsea's face dropped in shock.

"I don't want to meet them now!" She hissed at her mother.

"Why ever not?" Her mother folded her arms.

"I'm not feeling too good at the moment." Her mother sighed. Chelsea had a developing headache since she got to the city and it suddenly worsened.

"Take a bloody paracetamol for it and get over it. They've paid good money now go down and see them." Chelsea growled in frustration. She didn't want two of her friends to see her as someone else. She plodded down the stage steps where she greeted the five people. Four really as Vaughn kept back.

"Hi guys!" She said happily. The four fans squealed as she pulled them in for a hug. "What do you think of the rehearsals?" She asked as she pulled back.

"Amazing!" Julia jumped up and down in excitement. Vaughn pulled his hat down from embarrassment.

"Good but I'm sorry to cut this short as I have to get ready for the performance but we'll meet afterwards yeah?" She smiled as the small group dispersed. Vaughn stayed behind.

"Marie?" Vaughn approached Chelsea, he had his hands stuck in his pockets as usual. "Or Chelsea?" He raised one of his eyebrows.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Chelsea started to go back up the stage steps. Vaughn grabbed her wrist and pulled her back around.

"Come off it, Chelsea. I know it's you." Chelsea widened her eyes.

"How?" She whispered.

"For one thing, you're wearing the same dress as I saw ya in yesterday and secondly, your manager is also your mother." Chelsea bit her lip.

"You're not angry, are you?" She said in a hushed tone.

"Why would I be? Julia? Probably. But I suspected it for a while now." He said.

"Enlighten me."

"First, you panic every time ya heard about Marie Gold and Marie was your sister's name. Do ya actually have a sister or does your mother prefer this side of ya?" Chelsea could feel the presence of her mother waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Both." She said and ran up the stairs, leaving Vaughn waiting.

-/-

After a half hour of talking to her four fans in her dressing room, it was time for her to get ready to go back to the islands. That was until Vaughn dropped in.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Chelsea sighed as she packed her bag.

"I just want a few answers and if you don't want to answer them, then that's fine." He said quietly.

"Look, I have a sister. Her name is Marie and my Marie is based on what she looked like. Obviously my mother favoured her." She said as she still packed up.

"Looked like?" Vaughn raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen her in like 10 years." Chelsea shook her head.

"So why isn't she performing? Why hasn't your mother got her to do it?" He questioned.

"You tell me Vaughn. You tell me…" Chelsea disliked thinking about her sister. She would never forget the crazed look in her eyes that day so she repressed it to the back of her mind.

"I just don't want to see you hurt." Vaughn looked down at his feet. Chelsea paused.

"Huh?" She heard what he said; she just wanted to hear him say it again.

"You've been so nice to me and I don't want to see a good friend get hurt." He said, still looking down. Chelsea looked at him in shock. She walked over to him and cupped her hands around his face. She looked him in his beautiful violet eyes and smiled. She then wrapped her arms around him. He hesitated for a second before hugging her also.

"That's the best thing you've ever told me, Vaughn. You don't have to worry about me."

* * *

**Admit it! For a split second, you thought Chelsea was going to kiss Vaughn :P**  
**Ah, so Vaughn now knows Chelsea's secret but is there more to it? You'll have to read and find out.**  
**Until next time xxx**


	11. Chapter 11 - Changes

**Woo! Chapter 11! Another quite important chapter but more of a filler :P**  
**Anyway, I have some amazing news! I passed my driving theory test first time! Couldn't believe it but I'm now techincally half way to being unleashed on the roads so watch out XD**  
**So here's Chapter 11.**  
**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

A few months have passed and it was the end of summer. In fact it was coming up to the firework festival. Vaughn and Chelsea became extremely good friends but Chelsea never discussed her other self. Vaughn tried to get her to talk more but it was like talking to a brick wall. He couldn't help but feel a level of concern as Chelsea became increasingly exhausted every time he saw her. No one else would have noticed as they see her everyday but since he only went to the islands twice a week, he could observe this change. This change was not just mentally, it was also physical.

-/-

"Hiya!" Chelsea burst in the pet shop but quietened down when she only saw Vaughn sat in the corner, reading a newspaper.

"Hey Chels. Before you ask, they're helping Gannon prepare for the firework festival." He stood up and put the newspaper on the stool, "Actually I do want to speak to you." He held Chelsea's wrist and took her to sit on the sofa.

"Oh?" She said quietly.

"I want ya to be honest." He said as he glanced down at his hand holding Chelsea's small wrist, "Are you ok?"

"What do you mean? Of course I am." Chelsea raised her eyebrows at Vaughn's question. "I would tell you if anything was up. Why do you ask?" Vaughn released his hand off of her wrist.

"It's just that, you look like you've lost so much weight and…" Chelsea pressed her finger against Vaughn's lips.

"I'm fine. Really." She lowered her hand, "Though I think I might be under a little pressure from the farm work but it's nothing. My migraines don't help though."

"As long as you're sure. I don't want you collapsing on me." Chelsea smirked in an attempt not to laugh.

"Honest to Goddess, Vaughn. I would tell you otherwise." Chelsea bit her lip, "Speaking of the firework festival, don't you want to come with me?" Vaughn cleared his throat a little, "a-as friends." Chelsea quickly added.

"Yeah, um, I'd be…happy to." Vaughn attempted to raise the corners of his mouth up into a smile although it turned into a rather creepy looking smirk. Chelsea burst into laughter.

"And you're asking if there's something wrong with me?" Said Chelsea as she wiped away a forming tear, Vaughn quickly frowned. Chelsea calmed down. "Smiling should come natural, Vaughn. Don't try and force it." Vaughn meekly nodded.

"So when am I picking you up?" He asked, obviously wanting to divert the conversation away from how emotionless he is.

"How about six? It'll give us plenty of time to get to the meadow." Chelsea tapped the back of Vaughn's hand, "Listen, I have to go and run some errands." She got up off of the sofa. "Thanks for your concern but there's no need for it." She shot Vaughn a grin and dashed off.

-/-

Vaughn tapped on Chelsea's door. He was early but he wasn't one for being late. He waited as he heard shuffles occurring from inside.

"Just coming!" He heard Chelsea call out. More shuffles happened before Chelsea opened the door. She looked stunning. She wore black bootleg jeans accompanied by a blue vest and a white blouse. Her hair was curled and she was just adjusting a looped earing. "Sorry for the wait." She nervously laughed, "Was trying to find this other earing." She rapidly closed the door behind her. "You don't want to see the mess in there." She laughed and started walking with Vaughn.

"You look really nice." Vaughn said and blushed as he handed her a small bouquet of lilies.

"Thank you, you didn't have to," She inhaled the scent of one of her favourite flowers and then snapped back into reality. "These old clothes?" She giggled, "Only nice things, everything else in my wardrobe are either Marie's crap or my everyday farm clothes."

"Just take a compliment, jeez…" Vaughn rolled his eyes. Although he was being playfully sarcastic, Chelsea didn't take it that way. She saddened a little. "I'm just joking, Chels."

"Ok, so we've established that you need to smile naturally and you need to work on your tone of voice when you're meant to be joking." Chelsea giggled. Vaughn pushed her arm lightly.

"Hey!" Vaughn lifted the corners of his mouth into a proper and natural smile.

"That's it!" Chelsea shouted and pointed at Vaughn's face, "Right there!" Vaughn pulled back down into a frown.

"What? Where?" He widened his eyes.

"You smiled!" Chelsea shouted in glee.

"So?" He pulled his Stetson down.

"I'd like to see you smile more." Chelsea said without thinking. She immediately turned tomato and looked down. Vaughn stopped.

"You what?" His amethyst eyes shinned as the sun set. Chelsea also stopped but never raised her head.

"Don't make me say it again…" She said quietly and took hold of Vaughn's black sleeve. "We better get going or we'll be late."

-/-

Vaughn and Chelsea sat close to the water's edge on a small picnic blanket; they stared up at the crystal clear night, ready and waiting for the fireworks to begin.

"I wish every night would be as peaceful as this…" Chelsea whispered. Vaughn hummed in response.

"No way!" Both Chelsea and Vaughn bolted up right as they heard that distinctive voice. "My best friend and my cousin. This. Is. Rich." Julia skidded to a halt and knelt down in front of the two.

"Chelsea and I are here as friends and nothing more." Vaughn thought for a second. "In fact, we're using this as an opportunity to discuss some important things." Chelsea nodded along.

"Like what?" Julia raised an eyebrow, not buying into what Vaughn said.

"I'm interested in expanding the livestock in my farm. I wanted to ask Vaughn about the requirements to do so." Vaughn smirked at Chelsea's wit.

"Whatever…" Julia stood back up and turned to leave. "You two love birds have a good evening!" She laughed. Chelsea and Vaughn growled at her.

"I believe my bad attitude seems to be rubbing off on you." Vaughn said once Julia was out of sight.

"No. I just need to bite my tongue 'because I know her secret…" Chelsea smirked.

"Can't be as big as yours?"

"She has a major crush on Elliot." Vaughn gaped at the thought.

"…Really?" He asked sceptically.

"She sent me a few texts that were actually for Elliot…I'm surprised she hasn't scared him off." Chelsea giggled as she thought back to when she first received these texts, "Anyway, it looks like the festival's about to start." She pointed over to the centre of the meadow as sparks flew and exploded in Technicolor.

_It was to be her last happy memory_.

* * *

**Ooh, mini cliff hanger! I wonder why it'll be_ her_ last happy memory, you'll just have to wait and see :P**

**Until next time xxx**


	12. Chapter 12 - Beginning of the End

**Wasn't expecting to have this chapter this early :P I guess I just had my head in the game :3**  
**I won't be starting the next chapter until my break tomorrow 'cause I'm trying to do this drawing of both David tennant and Matt Smith as the Doctor with the TARDIS in colour between them. So far so good :)**  
**Anyway, I hope you really enjoy this chapter and I would absolutely love to know what you'll think of it.**  
**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

Another few months had passed since the firework festival. Chelsea had been working nonstop, both on the farm and on the stage. She didn't have enough time to be with anyone else. She would say hi if she passed anyone but never stayed long enough to have a conversation.  
She would frequently think back to the festival. Once Julia had left them alone, she and Vaughn were happy together. She remembered how she unintentionally leant her head against his shoulder and how he wrapped his warm coat around her freezing body as the night drew in. They hadn't spoken much since.  
Chelsea pretty much became a robot for work and left no time for anything else. Vaughn became more concerned but he knew he couldn't do anything but help her when she would want it.  
She seemed to be losing touch with herself and the balance between her life and Marie's was becoming a little unstable.  
It was the night of Halloween and the night she would lose everything…

-/-

"Ok Chelsea, so you'll be on after my third song which will be about 8ish. If you miss your slot then that's it, you won't have a chance to sing again." Lanna said as she curled Chelsea's brunette locks. Chelsea would rather not sing but that wouldn't go down well with the hopeful residents, especially Julia. Sabrina and Lanna exchanged friendly glances and grinned.  
"It's going to be so exciting." She sang. Chelsea frowned at the mirror. It reminded her of getting ready for one of Marie's concerts except she was sat in Lanna's house. Made no difference really, she still felt like she was being prepared to perform as Marie.

"Are you sure about this? I mean it will only be for the islands' residents, no one else. I don't deal well with crowds." She bit her painted lip as Lanna released a strand of curled hair. "Actually, come to think of it, why did I sign up for this?" Chelsea thought back to the sleepover when she agreed to sing after her karaoke song.

"There we go." Lanna patted Chelsea's shoulders as a signal to say she was finished curling her hair. "It will be fine, Chelsea. Find yourself a costume. Cute cat's already taken." Lanna winked. Chelsea yet still frowned. "They're in my bedroom." Lanna pointed to a closed door in the right hand corner of the house as she started to straighten Sabrina's hair.

Chelsea opened up the door to what she thought would be a bedroom not a dressing room. A row of Halloween costumes hung on a large rack, each covered with protective sheets. The only thing in that room that could be classed as a bedroom is the bed itself. Everything else in the room would be what you'd find in a dressing room.  
The bedroom itself was a bright pink colour and advertisement posters for Lanna's concerts were pinned up on the wall. She noticed a small dartboard with a picture of Marie Gold's face in the middle. Lanna really did resent Marie.  
Chelsea looked through each individual costume and picked out a witch's costume.  
She frowned as she stared at herself fully in costume. She looked good but she was generally unhappy.

She wore purple and black stripped tights and a black cocktail dress that puffed out at the bottom like a tutu, the top half was corset like which had orange running through it. A large black witch's hat complemented the medley.  
Chelsea trailed back into Lanna's living area.

"You look amazing, Chelsea." Lanna smiled. "You're all set." Lanna reminded Chelsea too much of her mother. The only reason she was at her house was because Lanna insisted she got ready there.

"Thanks…" Chelsea said weakly and shuffled awkwardly. "Can I finish getting ready at home?" She asked. Lanna nodded and Sabrina rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. "Is there a problem?" She asked Sabrina and folded her arms.

"N-no. If you want to go, just go." Sabrina sneered. Chelsea exhaled deeply to keep herself calm and left quietly. Sabrina antagonised her, possibly because of how she thought she was better than everyone because she's rich and the fact that she usually had quite a rude attitude towards almost everyone.

"I'd think she'll be happy with our plan don't you?" Lanna said to Sabrina as she brushed her black hair. Sabrina winced as Lanna found a knot. She harshly tugged on it before it finally came undone. Sabrina groaned in annoyance.

"Whose idea was it again?" Sabrina pointed to herself and smiled smugly, "Anyway, she might prefer being famous than being a simple farmer. She might finally let Vaughn go." She closed her eyes and smiled at the thought. She liked Vaughn for a long time but she had no opportunity of acting upon that.

"Always about Vaughn with you, isn't it. To be honest, I'd rather her in the top spot than that Marie. As I said before, I'll do anything piece of crap out of the limelight." Lanna spat.

-/-

Chelsea sat on her bed and stared into space. She didn't feel right but it was all down to nerves which was unusual for her. As it was a Sunday, was it just tiredness from Marie's concert the night before?

She sat for a while longer before trotting over to the bathroom to remove the majority of her make-up and to replace it with a more natural looking palette. She hated to wear make-up anyway but natural was acceptable.

She cooked herself a bowl of porridge just so she could have something in her stomach since she could only handle so much party food. She placed the empty bowl in the sink and opened up a package her mother had sent her a few days previous. In it was a box of blonde hair dye to which she threw on the floor and a few accessories for the concerts. She would receive these packages at least once a month and all of them would have hair dye. Her mother wanted her to go back the way she was before she ran away. She had enough of sitting around and decided it was time to go to the Halloween party.

She took one last look at her house before leaving. Something made her feel like she would never return to her humble home.

-/-

Chelsea arrived at the meadow where most of the residents had turned up. It was around half 7 in the evening and everything in the meadow looked spectacular. The stage set up was designed to look like a haunted house, fake spiders webs decorated the food tables, lanterns hung in the trees along with more fake webs, and black and orange balloons laid on the floor in hundreds.  
She spotted Julia and Vaughn standing under one of the decorated trees. Julia was dressed as a vampire and Vaughn wore his usual clothes but had toilet roll wrapped around him. Chelsea gathered he must have been some sort of mummy.

"Heya!" Chelsea waved and ran up to them, "I love your costumes." She said. Julia smiled but Vaughn grunted, not impressed.

"Julia went crazy and wrapped this crap around me 'cause I refused to dress up." He glared at Julia who started giggling. A large amount of roll dragged behind him and he almost tripped up as he attempted to walk away but gave up quickly.

"Just ignore him, Chels. He'll get in the mood sooner or later." Julia nudged him on his side. "So are you ready?" She asked Chelsea.

"Ready?" She asked confusingly, she knew what Julia was on about but in sense, she didn't want to know.

"For your song in a bit. You'll do good, Hun." Vaughn turned away, he disproved with Chelsea performing for more than one reason.

"Oh right, yeah, I'm just trying not to think about it. I'm just a bit nervous is all." Julia patted Chelsea on the shoulder as Chelsea looked over at Lanna performing her songs.

"You'll be fine. Listen, Elliot's just turned up, I don't wanna be rude but I'm just gonna pop over there." She said and tottered off. Vaughn stood over Chelsea.

"You really think this is a good idea?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's not gonna hurt. I sing one song and that's it." Chelsea gave Vaughn an unconvincing smile.

"As long as you're sure." Vaughn crossed his arms. "Close your eyes and the crowd will disappear." Chelsea nodded enthusiastically and gave him a thumb up as she wondered over to the stage steps. She watched as Lanna came down and smirked at her before she took centre stage.

-/-

Chelsea closed her eyes as she felt the spotlight hit her. She listened to the music as she awaited her cue. The cheers from the islands' residents died down in her head and she was swept away by the music itself.

_'You and I walk a fragile line._  
_I have known it all this time._  
_But I never thought I'd live to see it break…'_

She began to sing her heart out as Vaughn watched a large number of people start to arrive on the meadow. He widened his eyes. It all made sense to him there and then but it almost was too late since the group was so large.

_'It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet._  
_And I can't trust anything now_  
_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake…'_

"No!" He shouted at the strangers. Chelsea couldn't hear him. "You can't be here! You have to go!" He ran up to them and tried to bar their way but he was only one person.

"What are you on about boy?" Taro started on Vaughn. "It's good we've been able to draw a nice crowd." Vaughn looked at Taro in desperation. Julia narrowed her eyes at Vaughn and held out her hands as if to say, 'What the hell are you doing?'

"Vaughn?" She asked. "Why are you doing this? Just let them in, it's fine." Vaughn growled at her.

"You don't understand!" He shouted and looked at Chelsea who was still singing with her eyes closed. More people started to turn up, at least a hundred new faces arrived at the meadow. Vaughn looked between them and Chelsea, who was completely clueless.

_'Oh, I'm holding my breath._  
_Won't lose you again._  
_Something's made your eyes go cold…'_

"Get them out! Get them away from here!" he continued to shout at Taro and the crowd itself. He gave up and dashed towards the stage. He hoped he would get to her on time, before anything was to happen.

_'Come on, come on, don't leave me like this…'_

Chelsea shot open her eyes and immediately stopped singing when she saw the mass of people watching her, as Chelsea. She froze and dropped the microphone onto the stage floor. The impact caused the speakers to screech and yet Chelsea stayed frozen to the spot, her eyes were wide and glazed.

"Chelsea!" Vaughn began to run up the stage steps. "Chelsea, listen to me!" The crowd watched in silence with the odd few mutters.

Chelsea fell to her knees and her breathing picked up until she was gasping for breath. She clutched her head with her hands and dug her fingers into her scalp. She hunched over, digging her fingers harder and harder into her head enough to make it bleed.

"Chelsea?" Vaughn asked cautiously and gradually approached her.

She ceased her gasps for breath and let out a shrill scream. She let go of her head and wrapped her arms around her small body, still screaming, still on the floor. Vaughn knelt down beside and held her to which she hit him away.

"Get away from me!" She screamed at him, "Leave me alone!" The mass of people looked on and muttered amongst themselves. "Just leave me alone!" The spine tingling screaming progressed into a pained pitch. She wanted to cry for mercy and yet she was only allowed to scream.  
Her legs took over as she staggered to her feet. By then she was groaning in agony.  
She held her forehead once more before running past everyone to flee the meadow.

Vaughn chased after her back to her house.

She slammed and locked the door behind her.

"Chelsea!" He yelled at the door.

_Silence._

* * *

**Ahhhhh, so what do you think's going on? Let me know!  
Credit to Taylor Swift's song Haunted :P**  
**Until next time xxx**


	13. Chapter 13 - Taking Over Me

**Heya so here's chapter 13 :) I'm on a bit of a roll a the moment. 3 chapters within the last few days. Not bad! :D**  
**Anyway, I'm very excited for the next few chapters. There are still unanswered questions but fear not, they will be answered sooner or later. I'd love it if you could shot a guess as to what's going on with Chelsea, let me know :)**  
**Anyway, on with chapter 13**  
**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

Chelsea could hear someone desperately shouting behind her front door but she chose to ignore it. Her head was throbbing in pain but it was becoming lesser as it eased away. She stared into the bathroom mirror, she didn't see Chelsea anymore. She saw a brown haired Marie staring back. She took hold of a strand of hair and sighed. She wandered over to the box of blonde hair dye that was thrown on the floor and picked it up.

She eagerly opened the box up and drenched her hair, root to tip, in the cream coloured formula. She waited patiently for it to set in whilst still ignoring the concerning shouts. She had no idea who it was and she didn't care what their deal was. She sat down and read a magazine whilst taking a sip of tea, blocking out the shouts.

-/-

After 10 minutes, she placed her empty cup onto the coffee table and rinsed off the dye which left pale sunshine blonde hair. She tied it up into a high ponytail leaving two bangs framing her face.  
She painted her face in makeup and coloured her lips into a Scarlett red. She dumped her make up into a small bag which she put into her weekend duffle bag along with all of her beautiful pastel dresses. She threw the old farm clothes into the bin as she felt it would 'contaminate' her lovely dresses.  
She left out a red cocktail dress with a black bow going around the waist from the others. She got changed into that and threw her witch's costume on the bed.

She didn't want to live on the islands' anymore so she opened up the blue folder and grabbed the ferry tickets sitting in a plastic wallet. She threw the rest of the contents on the floor and slipped on some red heels.

She grabbed up the duffle bag and slung it around her shoulders. She switched off the house lights and aimlessly left, brushing past Vaughn on the way.

-/-

"Chelsea!" He called after her, "What ya doing?" He pulled her around. She narrowed her sapphire eyes at him and then relaxed.

"You must have the wrong person." She said calmly, turned back and continued walking. Julia caught up with Vaughn and stood by him. She glanced at the blonde haired Chelsea walking with a bag and then looked up at Vaughn.

"What's going on?" She asked him. He didn't reply to her and went back up to Chelsea.

"You are Chelsea. Listen to me. You're not anybody else. You are Chelsea!" He said to her but she looked away from him.

"Nah mate. I think you definitely have the wrong person. Don't you know who I am?" She snapped at him and pressed her eyebrows together.

"I know who you think you are but you don't exist. You are a made up person." He growled.

"Vaughn?" Julia asked. "Would you tell me what the hell is going on? Why is Chelsea dressed up like Marie Gold?"

"Because she is Marie." He said as he watched Chelsea or rather Marie roll her eyes and walked off. "It's a long story; she's been leading a double life for the past few years. It's gotten too much for her now. I think this point has been leading up for a long time."

"What are you on about?" She said, confused by Vaughn's rambles. He cleared his throat and attempted to explain it again.

"For goddess sake Julia." He shouted, "Chelsea is Marie Gold. Your best friend is your biggest idol. She never wanted to have this double life. Her mother forced her and she complied with her mother for reasons I have no idea. And now…" He trailed off as Julia interrupted.

"She has what your mother had…" Julia welled in tears, she started biting her nails. "She'll get better, won't she? It won't be permanent, will it?"

"She'll be fine, I need to get Chelsea back and I need to take her to the right people. Stay here and don't tell anyone. Ya hear me?" Julia nodded and a tear trickled down her face. He chased after Marie again.

"Chelsea!" He ran in front of her to block her path.

"One it's Marie not Chelsea, I don't know who you're on about and two, what do you want? I don't know you." Those words stabbed Vaughn but he continued to fight on. He wanted to save her.

"Marie. Fine. You need help and you need to come with me." He tried to grab hold of her wrist but she rapidly pulled away from him. She looked at him in disgust and leaned away from him.

"I am not going anywhere with a stranger. Now if you excuse me, I don't want to miss this next ferry." Marie stuck her nose in the air as she walked towards the docked ferry.

"You're not Marie, You're Chelsea!" He shouted after her. "You're _my_ Chelsea…" He mumbled.

-/-

"Tickets please miss." The ferry's conductor told Marie. She flashed him her seasonal pass. "Thank you miss, have a pleasant journey." Marie boarded the ferry just as Vaughn tried to go on board.

"Marie!" He shouted as the conductor barred his entrance.

"Tickets please." He said sternly and held out his hand.

"No, I need to speak to that woman." He pointed over to Marie. She turned around, looked at Vaughn and then to the conductor.

"Do you know this man, miss?" He asked her as he held Vaughn back from barging in.

"No. I don't, and I'd appreciate it if he didn't come near me." She calmly said, she glared at Vaughn and turned away. Hurt filled Vaughn's eyes and he ceased to fight. "Thank you, sir. I don't want to be harassed anymore." Vaughn stepped away from the ferry entrance.

He watched as Marie, _his_ Chelsea, walked away from him. He cared for Chelsea but Marie didn't care for him.  
He watched as she carelessly walked away, her blonde hair whipped from side to side.  
He watched the person he ever truly cared about walked away.

He watched as the ferry took her away…

* * *

**What did ya think? Give me a guess as to what Chelsea and Vaughn's mother has/had.**  
**It was a short but sweet chapter. On second thoughts it's not exactly sweet, but that's how I want it. :P**  
**Until next time xxx**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Aftermath

**Heya! Chapter 14 is here! It's taken a lot longer than I hoped to upload it since I've been busy and stuff :) Ok, I've had a couple of guest reviews and I'd like to reply to them :3**  
**LittleStar19: Two words for you. Thank you xxx :D**  
**Guestme101: Aw thannks :) that makes me really happy to read that :3**  
**So anyway, hope you enjoy this but there is a bit of swearing here and there :P**  
**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

"Well? What happened?" Julia asked Vaughn as he sadly walked past her and into the pet shop.

"She's gone." He said and collapsed on the sofa. Julia followed in and stood in front of him.

"What do you mean, she's gone?" She asked him and crossed her arms.

"She's disappeared on the ferry, to where? I have no idea." He tilted his head back and covered his face with his hat. "She's gone…" His voiced sounded muffled. Julia crouched down and carefully removed his hat away from his face. His eyes were slightly puffy from holding back tears.

"Oh, Vaughn…" Julia leaned in to hug him, "Please don't. You can find her again, I'm sure she'll be performing somewhere this weekend. It's not like you'll never be able to find her. I don't want to see you upset like this."

"It's not that. It's…I don't think I can go through something like this again. To have my own mum tell me she doesn't know me and now Chelsea. It hurts, Julia. You have no idea." He held his arm against his face.

"Then we'll find her together. Your mum was different, Vaughn." She leant against him in comfort.

"How do we know? We don't know Chelsea's full story. She could be…" Vaughn breathed in deeply, "She could be worse." Julia sat up straight.

"Your mum was physically and emotionally abused, she had to escape from that. Chelsea couldn't cope with two lives so remove her from the second life and she'll get better." Julia smiled in hope.

"It's not that easy, Julia. I think there's so much more to Chelsea. She's terrified of her mother." Vaughn stared into space.

"I would be if my mother forced me to lead another life and threatened to tell everyone about it if I didn't do what she asked." Vaughn widened his eyes and looked up at Julia. "Don't look at me like that Vaughn. I'm a hard core Marie Gold fan, I could see it was Chelsea in the eyes and besides, she told me a couple of months ago or so." Vaughn nodded.

"I don't think it's all though." He stared up at the ceiling as he watched a small house spider creating its home.

-/-

Julia and Vaughn sat in silence for a few minutes until Julia widened her eyes.

"It's not my fault is it? I mean I told you to let those people in." She said in realisation. Vaughn shook his head.

"Of course it ain't ya fault. You didn't know did ya?" He thought for a moment, "Speaking of which, where did all those people come from?" Julia shrugged her shoulders and flicked through her phone.

"Shit. Vaughn, look." She handed him her phone. "I just typed in her name and that's the video of her singing at my sleepover a few months back." He remembered seeing Sabrina laid on the floor filming, she and Lanna had exchanged words. "Over 700 hits on that and then there's this video advertising the Halloween party with Chelsea. The person uploading these is called BlondieStarr101." Vaughn slammed the phone back in Julia's hands. He saw red as he stormed out leaving Julia in absolute and utter bewilderment. Lanna and Sabrina pushed Chelsea over the edge. It was their fault Chelsea was gone.

-/-

He arrived back at the meadow and Taro approached him. Everyone was still enjoying themselves. It made Vaughn sick. How could they when they witnessed the person that was at the heart of the community break down like that.

"How's Chelsea ma boy?" Vaughn heard him but was desperately looking out for Lanna and Sabrina.

"Gone. Don't think she's coming back." He said, still scanning the meadow.

"Gone?!" Taro bellowed, "What do you mean gone?" The second person that evening said. Vaughn started to lose his temper and leant down to Taro's height.

"She's left the island." Vaughn hissed, "If you had only listened to me, maybe none of this would have happened," He straightened himself back up. "I'll tell you the details later on but Chelsea's ill. Very ill and I'd appreciate it if you would let me deal with it myself and not tell anyone." Taro weakly nodded.

"Ill?" He asked, "What sort of illness? Who will look after the farm?"

"I'd rather not say until I find her and get a diagnosis, possibly a form of mental disorder, and I'll sort that out." He said to the old man when he finally spotted Lanna and Sabrina, "I'll tell you everything tomorrow." He said as he left a stunned Taro.

-/-

"Lanna." He tipped his hat, "Sabrina." He said bluntly.

"Hi, Vaughn." Sabrina smiled and blushed a little. This was the first time Vaughn had approached her rather than the other way around.

"Yeah, whatever. Cut the crap and tell me where this lot came from." He waved his arm, showcasing the hundreds of new faces. Lanna pouted and folded her arms.

"I have no idea what you're on about, Vaughn." Lanna rolled her eyes, Sabrina quickly looked in the opposite direction.

"BlondieStarr101?" He said, grinding his teeth in seething anger.

"My YouTube name? What about it?" Lanna widened her eyes, "Shit." She mumbled.

"I hope ya both happy with yourselves now that Chelsea's left. Why the hell would you do something like this, knowing full well of Chelsea's wishes? Are you fucking demented or something?" He shouted. Sabrina whimpered.

"How was it my fault?" Sabrina said like a mouse although she looked at him angrily.

"Well I thought it would be a nice surprise." Lanna said blankly. Vaughn turned to Sabrina firstly, glaring down at her.

"You were the one filming at the sleepover." Sabrina started to shake her head in protest. "Don't fucking lie, I saw you." He snapped. "And you," He turned to Lanna, "Did Chelsea not tell you she didn't want anyone else coming to watch her?"

"Yeah but-" She started but Vaughn interrupted.

"But what? You betrayed her as a friend. Both of you. I hope you'll be the first to suffer when the other residents' find out what's happened." Lanna rolled her eyes.

"What has happened? Chelsea flipped out. And?" Lanna said. Vaughn was resisting the urge to slap her.

"She's left the islands, she isn't coming back. You pushed her over the edge and now she doesn't recognise herself." He sneered.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Sabrina. Vaughn ignored her and left the duo. Why should he give them the satisfaction of knowing they helped trigger Chelsea's mental disorder. They'll find out sooner or later.  
He walked back over to Julia's.

-/-

"It was Lanna and Sabrina." He said to Julia as he walked back into the pet shop. The look of anger spread across her face, Vaughn held her back from storming out. "Don't bother. They'll get what's coming to them, especially when it dawns on the other residents." Julia nodded.

"So what now?" She asked him.

"Well. I'm going to tell Taro everything, he can deal with that from there. I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm going to find Chelsea and get her back. I don't care how long it takes to find her when she's by herself. She wouldn't talk to me at concerts with all that security. I want you to help look after the farm." Julia hugged her cousin.

"You bring her back, Vaughn. I know you can do this." She said.

"I will."

* * *

**How was it? I'm looking forward to writing this next chapter :3**  
**Until next time xxx**


	15. Chapter 15 - Bring Me Back

**Heya! So here's chapter 15! I was hoping to have this up earlier but I started my coursework as well. I can't believe it's december next week. Where's this month gone?! Oh well, it just means it's coming up to christmas :)**  
**Ok, guest reviews:**  
** heartbeatsofmay: Your review has really put a smile on my face. I was buzzing for like the whole day although my fanfiction writing style is completely different to my original story style. So I really want to re-write this story (after I finish it on here of course) and do it in my original style :P But yeah, thank you so much xxx**  
**anonymous reader: Aw thanks so much, that's really made me happy but I'm not quite sure what you were asking? I loved what you said though :3 Thank you so much xxx**  
**So here we go.**  
**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

Two months had passed since Vaughn last saw Chelsea. Sure he saw her frequently at concerts but he was never able to get close to her. He assumed Marie was still present since her very stage presence was different to when he saw Chelsea. He waited until the end of each concert but gave up after a few weeks. He wandered the city streets in hope that he may see her, again he gave up. He soon developed a sense of hopelessness and his warming heart turned ice cold once more. He spoke less with Julia and Mirabelle to focus back on his job and to become the workaholic he once was.  
He stopped looking for Chelsea. That was until it was December 19th and he realised it would have been her 19th Birthday. But that was a simple acknowledgement.

-/-

Vaughn sat at his desk at work, concentrating on the masses of paperwork whilst his other work colleagues messed around as it drew closer to Christmas. He pressed his eyebrows together as he tried to focus on the work and to block out the noise of his colleagues.

"Vaughn, lighten up and have some fun." One of them tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see a brunette haired man who was very well built in excess muscle. Vaughn rolled his eyes and turned back around.

"Seriously Gary, I'm not in the mood." He grunted and scribbled down something.

"Leave it Gary, he's just having trouble with his lady friend." Someone else said just before a fit of giggles arose. He was obviously talking about Chelsea since Vaughn used to talk about her frequently but not so much now.

"Piss off." He snapped back at that person.

"Chill out, Vaughn. It's a bit of fun." Gary said. "We're off to the pub. You coming or what?"

"We already know the answer to that." The same person shouted out. Another fit of giggles broke out.  
Vaughn wanted to snap back but he just sighed as he listened his colleagues start to leave the premises as it came to 5 o'clock. He tapped his pen against the desk in time with the ticking clock opposite him. He leant his head against his hand and stared down, still tapping his pen.

He soon grew bored and threw the pen across the desk. He then opened up the draw beside him. It was empty apart from a little package that was sat in the middle. A great deal of care was put into this small box. It was wrapped in a deep purple shade of paper and silver ribbon was tied around it, finishing off as a bow.  
He picked it up and put his coat on as he shoved it into his pocket. He would take the package everywhere in hope that if ever he saw her, he could give it to her. Birthday or no birthday.  
He took off one of his fingerless gloves and took a look at his hand. He would never start again and popped the glove back on.  
He switched off the lights and locked up before leaving for the last time until after Christmas.

-/-

He immediately threw his hands into his pockets as he felt the bitter winter bite them. He looked up at the street lamps that brought a sliver of light to the city's dark roads. He continued walking as he watched flickers of snow fall and lay peacefully on the ground. The snow became remotely heavy as a bed of it became more apparent and the city streets became white. Yet, he continued to walk towards the docks.

A shot of bright blonde hair walked across from him but alas it was not Chelsea. He looked down at his boots scuffing the snow out of the way. He mentally beat himself for hoping it was Chelsea. He couldn't fight for her, he couldn't care, he couldn't hope. He would end up the way he used to be otherwise, an emotional wreck with nothing better to do than to get up to no good.

-/-

He walked through the deserted city centre, looking up at the sky from time to time as the snow continued to fall. His eyes fell to see a blonde girl standing alone underneath a street lamp. He looked away but with every step he walked closer to see her bright blue eyes. Her skin was pale but naturally pale and her lips were a dark Scarlett colour. He recognised her as Chelsea. He chose not to approach her and yet his legs took him towards her. She rolled her eyes.

"Not you again." She scowled and crossed her arms.

"You know me?" He asked as he stopped before her.

"Yeah. You're that crazy guy that thought I was some Chelsea person." She said but Vaughn ignored her comment.

"What are you doing out in this weather?" He said as looked up at the snow gradually becoming heavier.

"Waiting for my limo." She said bluntly, "Well, I'll be off since you're here. I'll find my own way back." She started walking up the street. Vaughn found her and he didn't want to lose her again.

"Chelsea!" He ran up to her and pulled her around. He stared into her blue eyes. She said nothing and looked up at him.  
He leant in slightly, she didn't flinch.  
He leaned in a little more and kissed her soft red lips. He closed his eyes and cupped her face with his gloved hands. After a few seconds, she kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled back gently.

"Vaughn?" She said quietly, her wide eyes glanced up at him as she smiled gracefully.

"Chelsea." He said, relieved that Chelsea was back to him. Her bright eyes looked up in awe before turning glazed and dull.

"What the hell? I'll have you done for that!" She shouted and slapped him across the face. She stormed off and he went after her. She came back to him but left just as quick and it tore his heart.

"No! Chelsea!" He shouted as he felt tears trickle down his face. "Come back! Please come back!" He fell to his knees as he watched her turn her back on him and started to walk away. "I loved you." He said quietly but enough for her to hear. She stopped but never turned around. "I fucking loved you!" He shouted. "You made me happy. For once in my life, you made me feel some warmth inside. You gave me reason, Chelsea. You made me 'me' again." He lowered his head as he felt more tears fall. He heard footsteps come closer but he daren't lift his head.

"I've always loved you, Vaughn." She crouched down and threw her arms around him, "I'll never leave you again. I promise." Vaughn hugged her back. Chelsea pulled away again and looked at Vaughn's smiling red face. She wiped away his tears gently with her thumbs. "You're smiling, Vaughn." She said.

"I told you that you give me reason." He widened his eyes in realisation. "It's your birthday today." He started digging through his coat pocket and brought out the small purple wrapped box.

"Vaughn, why? You shouldn't have." She held the small box in her hands.

"Just open it." He said. She carefully unwrapped it and opened up the black box. Sat inside was a silver necklace with a round amethyst attached. She gapped at Vaughn and closed up the box.

"Seriously, Vaughn. You shouldn't have but thank you. It's truly beautiful." She said and kissed him on the cheek. She paused for a second. Vaughn leant away in fear that Marie had come back. "By the way, we're still sat on the ground whilst it's chucking it down with snow." Vaughn breathed a sigh of relief.

"I know but I don't care because I have you back." Chelsea looked away sadly and bit her lip.

"For now." She said, "I know I have another personality and she's pretty strong." She lowered her head, "But with you, I feel stronger."

"Then I'll get help for you. We can sort this out together yeah?" Chelsea looked back at Vaughn and nodded.

"Thank you, Vaughn."

* * *

**I was hoping this would be longer but I don't like ranting along. I like being to the point. I also thought how fluffy it was. I hope that's just me being critical. What did you think?**  
**Until next time xxx**


	16. Chapter 16 - An Insight to Vaughn's past

**Chapter 16 is here :)**  
**I've decided to split the chapter over 2 chapters so the other half will be up later on. Guest reviews:**  
**namemeemogirl: thank you xxx I love getting comments like that :3 I'll always update when I can :)**  
**Here's the first half. Chapter 16 :P**  
**Happy reading xxx**

* * *

Vaughn and Chelsea sat together waiting to be seen by the psychologist. The young receptionist opposite them stared at Chelsea. She shuffled up uncomfortably and looked away; the receptionist also looked away and started filing her nails. Chelsea exhaled deeply in hope she'd be gone as soon as possible. She looked down at the necklace Vaughn had given her only a couple of days back and her long blonde hair hung beside it.  
Vaughn wasn't much better. He sat rigidly with his arms folded tightly to his torso. His eyes darted around the room. The room was a peach colour and the floor was a dirty beige colour and the walls were rife in various noticeboards.  
The door to the right opened and out came a gaunt old man. The psychologist. His round glasses were too big to fit on his face and he was extremely skinny as his suit was slightly too big.

"Chelsea Johnson?" He read from a clipboard. Both Chelsea and Vaughn stood up. The psychologist looked up at Vaughn and adjusted his glasses. "Oh, Vaughn Clark. It's been a while, do you need seeing to also?" The corners of his lips raised into a small smile.

"No, I'm here with Chelsea." Vaughn placed his hands on Chelsea's shoulders.

"I see. Well, come in. Come in." he ushered the two into his office. "Take a seat." Everything in his office was a brilliant white colour but the chairs were jet black. Surprisingly, the scent of the room was rather musky. It hadn't changed since Vaughn was last there. The psychologist sat behind the desk and clasped his hands together.

"So Miss Johnson. I see on your medical record that for years now you've suffered frequent migraines, memory spotting and night terrors." Vaughn widened his eyes. Chelsea looked up at him and then at the psychologist.

"Yes." She said, "I also recently found that…" She looked away from the psychologist. "No, I'm crazy." She mumbled.

"Go on." The psychologist prompted.

"I-I think I might have another personality or something." She looked back up at the psychologist. "My latest memory spot seemed to have lasted 2 months." The psychologist wrote down everything she said and studied that for a moment.

"If that's the case, I will have to conduct a few tests with you to diagnose the condition. These tests will include MRI scans, IQ tests and memory tests. Preferably with you and your other personality." He said as he flicked through a filing cabinet and brought out a consent form. "I'll need you to sign this and your other personality will have to sign too." Chelsea gave him a screwy look. "Ethical reasons and we can start the tests today. If we come across the other personality, she'll have to sign then. You'll get the results back on the 23rd in that case." Chelsea nodded and signed the form.

-/-

It was almost 10 in the evening when the testing had finished. Chelsea breathed a sigh of relief as she left the building with Vaughn. Marie had only showed up once, it took a while of persuasion but she complied to participate and signed the form. Vaughn was happy that Chelsea became the dominant personality once again.

"I'll go find a bed and breakfast or something. Thanks for everything, Vaughn." Chelsea smiled.

"You'll never find anywhere at this time of the evening. You can stay over at my apartment." He grabbed her hand and started walking up the street.

"You don't have to Vaughn." She said as she walked beside him.

"I insist. Really." He said.

-/-

Vaughn's apartment was immaculate, not one thing was out of place. The only problem Chelsea found with it was everything was too dark. The walls were grey and the floor was a slightly darker grey, the furniture were various shades of black.

"Make yourself at home." He said as he sat on the dark grey sofa. Chelsea followed and sat by him.

"Thanks for this. I really appreciate it." Chelsea bashfully smiled.

"Don't mention it." Vaughn lowered his hat over his eyes. There were a few minutes of awkward silence. "Would you like anything to eat or something?" He asked.

"I couldn't expect you make something."

"I wasn't, I was gonna order a takeaway." He chuckled.

"Well, I'll have a Chinese then."

"Coming up now." He grabbed the phone and dialled up.

-/-

"Could you do me a favour?" She asked as she eyed the hat and swallowed the last of her noodles, "Could you take off your hat?" Vaughn shook his head but Chelsea quickly grabbed it. Before Vaughn could react she said, "Why would you want to hide your hair. It's gorgeous." She looked at his shaggy, chin length silver hair but froze after she realised what she said.

"I got bullied a lot with my hair colour so I just covered it up. No biggy but thanks." He said as he took back the hat but didn't put it back on.

"Sorry." She said and pulled up her knees close to her face. Vaughn shook his head in protest. Chelsea stared into space for a while.

"Is there something bothering ya?" He asked as he noted Chelsea's unnatural silence.

"No, it's not bothering me, I'm just curious." She looked at Vaughn and pondered whether she should ask.

"Spill away." He said but Chelsea still pondered for a while longer.

"Well, the psychologist seemed to know you well and wondered whether you needed to be seen. Why?" She asked. Vaughn cleared his throat and shuffled up straight.

"I suppose I can trust ya…" He said quietly. "When I was about 8 years old I found out my father abused my mum. I was too scared to do anything and I felt completely hopeless. Even more so when my father left and I had to pick up the pieces as a child. My mum escaped the pain in the most extreme way."  
Vaughn swallowed in fear of what Chelsea would think but continued on anyway, "She developed a mental illness called dissociative identity disorder (DID). She would become a completely different person but not a nice person. She was a lovely person, my mum, but as this other person, she didn't recognise me and would frequently hurt me. I tried not to think about those times and I tried to remember the times when my mum was well. My mum. It became too much for her and she didn't cope well with the diagnosis and…" He trembled a little.

"You don't have to." Chelsea placed her hand on Vaughn's arm.

"No, I can. She overdosed on her medication. She died when I was 11. I couldn't help but think I could have prevented her death. I could have reported my father, I could have got her help from my psychologist. Who's also yours. I became out of control. I went into care, I got kicked out of 5 schools and 3 care homes in the space of 4 years. I got worse and once a day I would..." He took off his gloves and presented them to Chelsea.

"Oh my goddess." She said as she carefully examined Vaughn's scarred hands.

"I know and I regret it. It was a sign of weakness but I felt something when I did it. It felt good at the time as it took some pain away. I hope you don't think of me any differently." He said as he looked away in shame.  
He was about to pull his hand away when she held it tighter.

"I don't think of you any differently. I think you're a brave person Vaughn. You don't need to be so ashamed of yourself." She leant against him and held his bare hand.

"Could we forget about this and just focus on you, don't worry about me. We need to know what's happening inside there." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Shit happens, Vaughn. We just have to battle through it in our own way but we need help sometimes. I know that." She said and closed her sleepy eyes.

* * *

**What did you think of that? It's more of the introduction to this particualr side of the story. There'll be more info on DID or better known as multiple personality disorder (MPD) for Americans in the next chapter.**  
**Until next time xxx**


	17. Chapter 17 - Diagnosis and Revelations

**Chapter 17 is here! The longest chapter so far as well :P**  
**Moemoe: Love to hear that, thank you so much xxx :3**  
**So I've put a little extra information about DID at the bottom of the page, if you don't understand, just PM me and I'll be happy to elaborate :)**  
**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

"I have your results Miss Johnson." The psychologist looked at each individual sheet. Chelsea froze in suspense. She felt her heart rate increases as it thumped against her ribcage. "I regret to inform you that you have something called dissociative identity disorder." She held her breath as she remembered that Vaughn's mum also had the same fate but could she deal with it? "Your results show a completely different IQ and memory capacity when compared with your second personality. Your IQ is 148, above average, and your memory score was significantly better than your other personality whom of which had an IQ of 113."

"Is there a cure for my…" She swallowed. "Disorder?" She half expected a similar result but it still took her by surprise and it was difficult to take in. She gripped hold of Vaughn's wrist.

"Unfortunately no, however extensive therapy to find the root cause can be a cure in itself." He shuffled closer to the desk, "Dissociative identity disorder is an extremely rare mental illness-"

"Mental illness?" Chelsea exclaimed. The psychologist cleared his throat.

"Yes. It only affects 1% of the population and most dissociative identity disorders that are reported are actually other conditions like schizophrenia and bipolar. I'm almost 100% certain you have dissociative identity disorder since you possess all of the characteristics for it (*)." Chelsea didn't absorb any of the information given to her, her grip on Vaughn's wrist tightened. "In sense, Dissociative identity disorder is an illness that creates two or more different personalities, in other words different people inside one mind." Vaughn looked down at her hand and then faced Chelsea.

"I'm so sorry, I should have worked it out earlier. I could have helped you." He said. Chelsea rolled her eyes but she smiled.

"Don't be sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about. I must have had this for years." The psychologist nodded in agreement.

"I'd like to start the first therapy session today, if that's ok?" Chelsea reluctantly nodded as she followed the psychologist to the therapy area. She laid down on the chair as she watched the psychologist sit down beside her with a notepad and pen at the ready. Vaughn stayed back.

-/-

"So Chelsea," The psychologist started, "Can you tell me about yourself?" Chelsea stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm a rancher. I've just turned 19…" She stopped for a moment, "I can't see how this will help." Chelsea was about to sit up when the psychologist lightly pushed her back down.

"It will. Trust me. Please carry on." Chelsea sighed.

"For the past two years, my mother created a double life for me as Marie Gold." The psychologist chewed the end of his pen and nodded.

"What can you tell me about your family?" Vaughn leaned forward slightly, intrigued as to what Chelsea was going to say.

"I have a mother, a dad, a brother and I had a sister. My parents split up just over 11 years ago." The psychologist raised an eyebrow.

"You refer to your father as a dad and yet you refer to your mother as just your mother rather than a mum. Why is this?" He tapped the pen against his chin and leant back on his chair.

"Me and my mother never saw eye to eye. Why should I give her the benefit of calling her a mum?" She snapped.

"Understandable. What of your sister? You said you 'had' a sister." Chelsea bit her lip and attempted to turn away from him.

"I don't want to talk about that." She said quietly and started trembling slightly.

"Why not?" He pressed on.

"Because…" Chelsea suddenly gripped her forehead and winced in agony.

"Miss Johnson?" The psychologist leaned forward to examine her. She gave him a confused look.

"Miss Gold. Actually." She said bluntly. "What you want from me?" She asked. Vaughn widened his eyes as Marie took over from Chelsea.

"Could you tell me what your earliest memory was?" He asked, not addressing the change of personality.

"I suppose I am obliged to answer since I signed that form?" She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Well my earliest memory must have been when I was about 9 years old. I distinctly remember being at a funeral. A brown haired boy held my hand, he must have been about 15 or 16 and he told me, 'it wasn't your fault. I saw everything. Just ignore her.' Of course I had no idea what he was on about so I blanked him. I turned around to see a woman, also with brown hair, she was scowling at me so I poked my tongue at her." Marie chuckled at the memory. "Not that she liked that and then I don't remember anything else." The psychologist scribbled everything she said down.

"Do you know anything of Chelsea Johnson?" He asked.

"No. I don't know who she is although I've had dreams about a girl, she also has brown hair. I must be honest; I was never particularly nice to her, in my dreams." Marie stayed still and silent for a few minutes but the psychologist prompted her.

"Marie?" He asked her.

"I take it you were speaking to Marie?" Chelsea asked and exhaled heavily.

"Yes. Would you tell me anything about your sister?" Chelsea's breathing picked up, "Stay calm Chelsea. Take a deep breath for me." Chelsea shakily breathed in and back out. "Are you ready to answer?" Chelsea nodded.

"Her name was Marie and…" Chelsea closed her eyes and her voice shook, "and she died when she was 13." She pressed her arm against her head. Vaughn held his hand against his mouth.

"How did she die? If you don't mind me asking." The psychologist pressed his pen against the notepad.

"How did who die?" Marie asked, Vaughn held his breath as the psychologist began to dig deeper.

"Do you know whose funeral it was? In your memory." Marie pressed her eyebrows together and thought for a second.

"No but it must have been some sort of relative. I'm not entirely sure."

"Could you close your eyes for a second?" Marie closed her eyes. "Listen to my voice and hear it becoming more distant. Try to listen but let it gradually fade away. Listen. Listen. Listen." He trailed his voice into a whisper. "Now. Miss Johnson?" She opened her eyes.

"Yeah?" Vaughn raised his eyebrows in shock as the psychologist sent Marie away to bring back Chelsea.

"Keeping calm now. Could you tell me how you sister came to pass?" Chelsea stared up at the ceiling and controlled her breathing. Her head started to tingle but she repressed the feeling.

"I…" She started and gulped, she closed her eyes.

"Stay with me Chelsea." The psychologist said in concern. Chelsea kept her eyes closed.

"I-I was told I killed my sister." She opened her eyes and sat up. "My mother told me I killed my sister." Vaughn grinded his teeth together with the hate of Chelsea's mother. It made his blood boil to think that a mother would tell their child something like that.

"How so?" The psychologist scrawled over the notepad.

"I was 9 years old at the time so it happened 10 years ago and it was about a year after my dad spilt up with my mother. She had custody over us. We lived in a small house at the time so me and Marie shared a room but she was spoiled…"

-/-

"_Marie!" The young Chelsea banged her hand against the bedroom door. "Let me in now! It's my bedroom too!" She held the handle down and pushed her body against the door. On the other side, Marie jammed her foot against the door and tried pulling the handle up._

_"Get lost Chelsea!" She shouted back, "I don't want you in here anymore!" Chelsea pushed harder against the door which opened just a crack._

_"What's going on here?" Chelsea's older brother placed his hand on her shoulder. His long brunette hair almost reached his shoulders and he had bright blue eyes similar to that of Chelsea's._

_"Marie won't let me in, James." She said, still pushing against the door._

_"Just let her in, Marie. Don't be such a spoiled brat." He called through the door. Chelsea pushed the door harder to which it opened up a little more._

_"Ow. Ow. Stop Chelsea!" Chelsea stood back from the door and looked up at her older brother. "My foot's caught under the door." Marie leaned back in an attempt to free her foot. She pulled back harder. She misjudged as her foot slid out and stumbled backwards. The door flew open and Chelsea entered._  
_Chelsea watched as she saw her sister fall against the hard oak wardrobe and her head whipped back against it. The wardrobe shook and the contents sat on top of it fell. Marie stayed motionless but her breathing was light although it was fading._

_"Marie?" Chelsea whispered. James swept her up in his arms and took her away from the room. Their mother walked up the stairs._

_"What the hell is going on up here?" She shouted. Chelsea burrowed her head into James' shoulder. Their mother walked into Marie and Chelsea's room. "My baby…" She rushed over to Marie who groaned ever so slightly. James put Chelsea down._

_"Mum…" He tried to speak to her but she pushed him out of the way. She shoved Chelsea but for once Chelsea never cried._

_"Go on!" Her mother shouted. "Cry like you always do. This is your entire fault. You've killed your sister!"_

_"Stop it!" James pulled his mother away from Chelsea, "She's still alive, just call an ambulance." Their mother glared at Chelsea before she dashed down the stairs._

_"I didn't do it James!" Chelsea squeaked but didn't shed a tear._

_"I know but you know what mum's like, don't listen to her. It was a freak accident, you hear me, don't take anything from mum." Chelsea nodded and resisted the urge to enter the room._

-/-

"I think that was the first time I never cried and since then, I don't think I ever cried." Chelsea said as she stared into space. "What I don't get is, Marie was still alive when the paramedics came, they said she was in a stable condition and my mother came back from the hospital to tell me I'd killed her. I didn't get on with my sister but I was devastated and my mother's used it against me ever since." Vaughn listened with intent, he wanted to storm out and hunt her mother down but that would just make matters worse.

"I do believe we have found the source of your disorder and we can work with that." The psychologist concluded. "I also think that your other personality is not based on your alter ego but actually on your sister. An alter ego will only have the same personality as you but you created your sister's personality and combined it with your alter ego. Does that make sense?" Chelsea nodded.

"It feels amazing to be able to get that out and I feel amazing." She grinned. Vaughn smirked but all he saw was red.

"I suggest you carry on with therapy and take a few weeks off work." He handed her a leaflet. "This is a brilliant place to relax in between sessions and I highly recommend it."

"Yeah." She took the leaflet, "Will I get better now you know the cause?" She asked, puppy dog eyed.

"I think with further therapy we can repress your second personality. It will either go or it'll stay but the most it'll do would show the symptoms. I also think it would be a good idea if you informed your mother of your condition."

"There'd be no point. She's not a sympathetic person but I'll see. Thank you so much." She shook the psychologist's hand. "I'll see you next session."

-/-

"I'm sorry it wasn't the result ya wanted." Vaughn said as they left the building, "I can't believe what you've been through." Chelsea walked closer to him and latched onto his arm.

"Its history, I've always known I never caused my sister's death. Just witnessing it and having the blame put on me at that age, no wonder my mind wanted to escape from it."

"Did your Dad ever know he lost her?" Chelsea hesitated for a moment.

"My mother kicked James out when he tried to defend me. I assumed he went to find dad so I really don't know. He didn't go to the funeral." She started to tap her finger against the air as she remembered, "you know that was the first time I blacked out." Vaughn smirked.

"Yeah, Marie told us." Chelsea giggled and mouthed 'oh right.' "Anyway stay at that hotel place. I'll get the farm sorted for ya."

"You sure?" Vaughn gave her a sideways look. "Fine. Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm just glad everything's going to go back to normal. Hopefully."

* * *

**So? What did you think of that?! Imma get her mother after this XD**

*** DID is an effect of severe trauma during early childhood, usually extreme, repetitive physical, sexual, or emotional abuse (The main theory anyway)**  
**- It is an extreme coping mechanism of the mind which creates 2 or more personalities when the conscious mind (the original) cannot cope with a situation and they dissociate with it.**  
**- The symptoms I've used is Headaches, night terrors (completely differen to nightmares FYI), and black outs. There are others such as Voices in the head, flashbacks, trances.**  
**- Do not confuse it with schizophenia as people with DID know what reality is, schizophenics don't.**  
**- Statistics show the rate of dissociative identity disorder is .01% to 1% of the general population. It is an extreamly rare disorder and can be misdiagnosed with other conditions like schizophenia and even depression.**  
**- There is no actual cure, therapy can be successful and medications can help. If the patient has therapy, the chances are they can get better.**

**Hope this helps and as I said, PM me with any questions :)**  
Until next time xxx


	18. Chapter 18 - Letting the Residents Know

**Heya, sorry for the wait but chapter 18 is here! I can't believe this story has over 50 comments! I really appreciate that guys :)**  
**Anyway, it was late for more than one reason, on Sunday, my town switched on the christmas lights! It was an amazing afternoon although we were siting on a shop window ledge and the bass noise from the stage speakers bombarded us XD So I'm feeling really christmassy now, gotta go Christmas shopping soon, a bad thing is that within the next couple of weeks I'll be putting this story on a temporary hiatus - may have mentioned it before - not forever, just until the end of January because of my exams. :/**  
**ouranhmfan10 - Thanks so much :D I haven't decided whether I should let Chelsea's mum know or not since I have another plan for her. I also haven't decided whether Chelsea should have a happy ending or not. You'll just have to wait and see :P Thanks again xxx**  
**Onwards with the story.**  
**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

For the first time in just over 2 months, Vaughn returned to the islands. They had hardly changed but it was much quieter since Chelsea had gone. He left her in the caring hands of the therapists; he was convinced she'd get better.  
He decided to return to the islands to ensure the farm was ready for her when she came back as well as taking care of various jobs to make her life easier.  
The first person he spoke to was Sabrina as she caught up with him when he left the ferry. Not that he was particularly interested in what she had to say.

-/-

"H-hi Vaughn," She said and bashfully smiled, they stood close to her mansion. Vaughn looked down at her and glared. "I-I'm sorry, i-it wasn't my f-fault, I d-didn't know. Is s-she ok?" She asked, referring to Chelsea.

"She could be better." He said bluntly and still glared down at her.

"What e-exactly is w-wrong with h-her?" She asked as she tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. Her wide eyes burned into Vaughn's purple orbs. Vaughn rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance.

"Dissociative identity disorder. Find out about it yourself. I don't wish to explain it." He tilted his hat over his eyes and brushed past her.

"Do y-you forgive me?" She called after him. He stopped for a moment, sighed and carried on walking, his hands wedged in his pockets. Sabrina watched him walk away, doe-eyed in love, it hurt her to think Vaughn gave his heart to Chelsea. She wasn't one to stand for that sort of thing though. She turned her heel and went into her mansion, a smirk spread across her pale face.

-/-

"Vaughnie!" Julia exclaimed and jumped into her cousin's arms as he entered the pet shop. "Where have you been, we haven't spoken in two months?" She asked excitedly and dragged him over to the sofa. "Wait a minute!" She narrowed her eyes, "I haven't spoken to you in two months!" She hit him on the arm and pouted.

"Sorry, Julia." He chuckled at her outburst. "I finally found Chelsea." He said blankly and emotionless, a complete change of feeling in fact. Julia clocked onto it and widened her eyes in fear of the worst.

"Is she ok?" She asked in concern with a shock horror look on her face. Vaughn nodded.

"I think she will be." He relaxed back into the sofa and closed his eyes for a second. "She was diagnosed with the same as my mum." Julia leant forward and rested her chin on her fist. She would never forget what Vaughn's mum was like. Her name was Evangeline or as she knew her as Auntie Eve. She was a sweet but timid woman, she didn't deserve a man like his father, but when her personality changed, the best way to describe her was a monster.

"How did she take it?" She half whispered.

"I think she was in shock but I also think she was half expecting it." Julia breathed out a small sigh of relief.

"So what's going on now?"

"As far as I know Chelsea is receiving therapy and working on the cause of her disorder." He grinded his teeth together at the thought of her root cause. "It was heart breaking to listen to." He closed his eyes and shook away the thought.

"What was it?" Julia asked, she cocked her head to one side as a sign of curiosity. Vaughn breathed in deeply to avoid angering himself.

"She witnessed the death of her sister and her mother blamed her for her sister's death. In response, she slowly regressed from herself."

"Oh my Goddess!" Julia clamped her mouth shut with her hands.

"Yeah, you know Marie Gold is her second personality?" Vaughn asked and Julia nodded, her hand still over her mouth, "It's not, her second personality was based on her sister." Julia let out a small gasp in answer to it.

"Poor thing…" She whispered.

"Which exactly why I want that farm perfect for when she gets back, I don't want her to have any stress." Vaughn tapped his hand against the arm of the sofa and got up. "I have to let Taro and the others know. Won't be long." He started to walk away.

"When do you think she'll be back?" Asked Julia.

"Within the next few weeks." Vaughn shoved his hands in his pockets and left the shop.

-/-

Vaughn told Taro everything about Chelsea, from her double life to her mental disorder. Taro looked broken when Vaughn told him, he saw Chelsea like one of his grandchildren. It hurt him to think of her in so much mental and emotional pain.  
He agreed to help Chelsea's farm and to round others up. Vaughn thanked him for understanding Chelsea's situation and for agreeing to help.

-/-

"Vaughn!" He heard Sabrina call as he started walking away from Taro's. He sighed and continued walking. "Vaughn!" She called a little louder.

"Piss off Sabrina." He mumbled and reluctantly turned around. "Sup?" He asked her.

"I-I was wondering i-if you want to go to d-dinner with m-me?" She asked and twirled her fingers around each other. Vaughn growled a little at her petulance and constant need of attention from him. It wasn't the first time she bugged him like this. After the sleepover she asked him and before the Halloween party.

"Thanks but no thanks." He tilted his hat down and turned away but Sabrina grabbed hold of his sleeve. He turned back and pierced his eyes into her. She placed her hands against his shoulders and gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"How long will you deny it?" She asked without stuttering and her eyes fixated into his. He tried leaning away from her but her grip on him tightened.

"Deny what?" He asked awkwardly, still trying to edge away from her.

"Our love." She said bluntly and pressed her lips against Vaughn's, she pulled back for a second. "It was meant to be." Vaughn pushed her away.

"You're crazy!" He hissed as he wiped away the pink lipstick printed of his mouth. Sabrina walked a little closer to him.

"No. Chelsea's crazy. I love you and you love me. You just haven't realised it yet." She gave a sickly sweet smile and skipped away. Vaughn looked at her disgustingly and continued to wipe his mouth.

* * *

**How was it? Sabrina's a little forward isn't she?**  
**To be honest another reason why this chapter was late is because it's a bit of a filler chapter and I'm not very focused on them. I just don't want the story to be moving too quickly :3**  
**Until next time xxx**


	19. Chapter 19 - Chelsea's Back

**Heya, Chapter 19! Ooh, can't wait to hit chapter 20 :)**  
**Had a busy few days, went and got my clarinet fixed, played it for the first time in 2 and half years :3 Gettin' on with my coursework and it's December tomorrow :D means advent calender time :P**  
**pumpkinqueen33: Too kind ^-^ but thank you very muchly, still can't believe this is well over 50 comments :D**  
**guestreviewer: aww :3 thank you so much, I really appreciate that xxx**  
**ouranhmfan10: won't be long now :P**  
**Ok, so here we are...**  
**Happy reading xxx  
**

* * *

Vaughn stood at the beech as he watched Chelsea arrive back at the islands. It was the first time he had seen her in a little over a month. Her hair was back to the lush chestnut colour but it was slightly shorter, it hung a few inches over her shoulders. It looked like she had gained a few pounds, she didn't look gaunt and drained, and a healthy glow filled her cheeks. She looked completely different to what she looked like before but it meant that she was healthy and well.  
Her natural red lips turned into a gleaming smile as she saw Vaughn waiting for her. She dropped her bags onto the sand and stretched out her arms, ready to embrace him. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and breathed in her scent of freshly cut roses. She did the same and inhaled the scent of clean hay.

"I missed you." She said, still hugging him. She hadn't stopped thinking about him throughout her entire therapy.

"I did you." He replied, he pulled back and held her arms, "You look amazing, Chelsea." He said as he looked into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Really? I feel amazing too." She smiled, showing off her brilliant white teeth. "Marie's no more than a mere headache. If that now!" She excitedly said. Vaughn properly grinned and pulled her into a hug again.

"I'm so happy for ya." He placed his hat on her head and picked up her bags. She struck a pose which made Vaughn chuckle. She was typical Chelsea. "Come on, let's get your place sorted." Chelsea attempted to take a bag from Vaughn, "No, you just look after my hat." Chelsea smiled and adjusted the hat to fit snuggly on her head. He smirked and started walking up the road. He scowled as he walked past Sabrina's mansion but shook off the thought of that sluggish kiss.

-/-

"Chelsea!" Julia squealed as she ran out of the shop. She pounced on Chelsea in excitement. Chelsea gripped onto Vaughn's hat so as not to ruin it. "Where've you been all my life?" She gave Chelsea a bear hug. Vaughn smiled and placed the bags down.

"Ok, please let Chelsea have the chance to breathe before you suffocate her." He said sternly and pulled his cousin away from her. Chelsea giggled.

"Hey Jules, long time no see." Chelsea smiled. Julia pushed Vaughn away and gave Chelsea another, less intense, hug.

"I know Hun, but you're better and yourself. That's all I could hope for." Vaughn rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so damn sappy and let go of the poor girl. She doesn't wanna be mollycoddled by ya." Julia reluctantly let go of Chelsea and playfully hit Vaughn on the back of his head.

"Hey! I haven't seen my best friend in over 3 months, at least you saw her a month back."

"Guys…" Chelsea giggled, "No need to fight over me." She joked. "I missed you and your craziness Jules. It's good to be back." Julia once again hugged her.

"Goddess sake, get a room Julia." Julia crossed her arms and pouted. "You coming with us to the farm or what?" Vaughn asked her and picked up Chelsea's bags.

"Course I am, what sort of friend would you take me for, Vaughn?" She stuck her tongue out at him and hitched up with Chelsea.

"A fucking annoying one…" He mumbled.

-/-

Chelsea looked in awe as she saw her flourishing farm, well-kept and intact. The seeds were sown and a run for the animals was built. Animals? Chelsea only had Fairy but now there were a few cows, sheep and even ducks.

"Where did? Who did?" Chelsea was lost for words. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Vaughn brought in the animals. Taro, Felicia, Natalie and Elliot helped with the farm work. I helped look after the animals, they have like a year's supply of food so you're all set." Julia said and Chelsea held her hands against her mouth.

"Why? You didn't have to but thank you. Thank you so much." She started bobbing up and down in excitement and happiness.

"Just don't mention it. We wanted to give ya a step up." Vaughn said. He placed his free hand on Chelsea's head to stop her. She flashed him a smile. "let's go put ya stuff away."

-/-

Her house was similar to how she left it on Halloween night but with the odd few things missing and it was tidier.

"I hope you don't mind Chels but we tidied up a bit and got rid of some things that may have reminded you about Marie." Julia said as Vaughn went in Chelsea's bedroom and put her bags on the bed.

"Thanks for that. I really owe you all one." Chelsea adjusted Vaughn's hat again to cover her bashful face. Vaughn smiled as it reminded him of… well him. He took the hat off of Chelsea and placed it on his own head.

"You owe us nothin' Chels so don't worry 'bout it." Said Vaughn.

"I guess I gotta start unpacking." Chelsea clicked her fingers together, "I'd feel better if I could treat you two to dinner and Taro and that." Julia's eyes wondered up to Vaughn and resisted the urge to smirk.

"I would love to but I can't 'cause I promised Elliot I would go on a walk with him. Natalie is going out with Pierre. Taro and Felicia are off the island today." Vaughn glared at Julia who smiled coyly.

"Oh, well I guess it'd be just you and me, Vaughn." Vaughn smiled and nodded at Chelsea but then turned back to Julia and scowled at her as her plan successfully worked. "Also, it looks like I have a lot of catching up to do on gossip." Julia giggled and nodded.

"I think we'll leave you to it. We don't wanna smother you." Julia grabbed hold of Vaughn's sleeve and started dragging him away. "He'll pick you up at six." She called back.

"Fuck sake Julia!" Vaughn hissed as he continued to be dragged away. Chelsea laughed at those two.

"I really have missed it here." She whispered and went into her bedroom to unpack.

-/-

Vaughn tapped on Chelsea's door just as it hit six o'clock. She opened it up but hurried into the bathroom.

"Come in, just grabbing a few things and we'll be off." Vaughn stepped in as he watched Chelsea put some money, perfume and some other pieces into a small bag. She came back out the bathroom and attempted to put a small pot in the bag. She dropped it and the contents popped out.

"What are they?" Vaughn asked in curiosity and knelt down by her as she picked them up.

"Just some pills I have to take whenever I get a headache." She said as she put the last pill back into the pot and put them in her bag. Vaughn looked at her wide eyed. "For Goddess sake, Vaughn, I won't freaking overdose on them. Chill. I haven't even taken any yet." Vaughn relaxed.

"Ya got everything now?" He asked as he helped Chelsea back to her feet. Chelsea nodded. "Let's go then."

-/-

Vaughn and Chelsea arrived to a very quiet diner. Only Lanna and Sabrina sat in the corner. It made Vaughn slightly uncomfortable but he still proceeded to take a seat. He took Chelsea to the furthest table from them.

"Hiya. How can I help?" A dotty waitress came up to them with a pen and paper at the ready.

"Porridge and a glass of milk." Vaughn said bluntly and placed his hat on the table. His silver hair shined in the light of the diner.

"Spaghetti and orange juice, thanks." The waitress scribbled everything down while nodding.

"Should be about 10 minutes." She said and put the order in the apron pocket. "I'll just get your drinks." Vaughn's eyes trailed over to Lanna and Sabrina who were also looking over but whispering to each other. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. The waitress came back with a tray with a glass of milk and orange juice sat on top. "Here we go. Have a good evening, the food won't be long." She said as she put the glasses on the table.

"Thanks…" Vaughn told her and took a swig from his glass. His eyes caught Lanna quickly approaching them. "What do ya want?" He snapped.

"Don't be so rude Vaughn, I'm only seeing how Chelsea is. I haven't seen her in three months." She smiled sweetly at Chelsea who returned the favour but it became sour. "So you're really Marie Gold?" Chelsea bit the inside of her lip knowing how Lanna felt about Marie. "You wrecked my life. What a bitch!" She hissed. Chelsea remained calm but Vaughn became agitated, Chelsea kicked him lightly under the table.

"Yeah…" Chelsea said quietly, "I'm really sorry about that-"

"So you fucking should be!" Lanna interrupted.

"If you'd let me finish," Chelsea kept calm and laidback, "That wasn't exactly me. I had no idea. I don't know if you know but I was diagnosed with dissociative identity disorder." Lanna leant her hands against their table.

"Bullshit!" She spat. Vaughn clenched his fist.

"Alright fuck off Lanna," He stood up, face to face with Lanna, "and stop being such a petulant little bitch." She puffed out her cheeks in anger. She looked back down at Chelsea who was looking at her wide eyed.

"Dissociative identity disorder? That's nothing but you making up so-called personalities. You knew full well what you were doing." She sneered.

"I didn't…" Chelsea whispered and looked down.

"Seriously, fuck off back your little nut case friend and leave us in peace." Lanna stormed off and crashed back down in her chair. Vaughn glared at her and sat back down. "Sorry, Chels." He said to Chelsea.

"Don't be silly, not your fault Lanna's like that." She said just before taking a sip of orange juice.

"I just wanted ya to be stress free when ya got back here." He gave Lanna and Sabrina one of his famous death glares.

"Don't worry, I'm not stressed. Thanks for looking out for me though." She placed her hand on Vaughn's. Sabrina seethed in the background. "Let's just enjoy our dinner, yeah?"

"I guess I won't have my evening ruined by them two." He smirked, "I really am happy you're back Chels."

"Me too. It's home here, I wouldn't change it for the world." Vaughn raised an eyebrow, "Aside from maybe a couple of people…" He eyes wandered over to Lanna and Sabrina. Vaughn chuckled.

"True that."

* * *

**What did ya think of that. What a bitch Lanna is, though I can't help but feel that Chelsea's somewhat lost her firey spark. Oh well, we'll see what happens in the following chapters :3**  
**Until next time xxx**


	20. Chapter 20 - Another Beginning

**Heya so here's Chapter 20! Would have been up earlier but busy's been an understatement :/ Oh well, I have a number of 2 and a half hour breaks coming up so I'll have plently of time to create more chapters :D**  
**sleepingmoon: Don't worry, I'll always update as much as I can and as quickly as I can :) Thank you very much for your lovely comments. I really appreciated it xxx**  
**ouranhmfan10: Here it is :D xxx**  
**So onwards and upwards, a very exciting chapter 20!**  
**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

Chelsea became happier in herself and made her farm flourish more. The extra help she got meant that she would only have to do half a day's work and so she'd spend her afternoons aimlessly wandering around or being with Vaughn. It was a Friday so she was going to have a walk around, it passed the time and she was inspired by every little thing she came across.  
She found herself sat in the islands café drinking a cup of coffee whilst gazing out of the window. She thought of the last few months and smiled at how she overcame it although Marie still lingers at the back of her mind, she wasn't bothered. She wondered what happened to her mother, surely she would have come for her by now, she pushed the thought away and took another sip of warm coffee.

-/-

"Mind if I take a seat here?" Sabrina said as she sat down opposite Chelsea. Chelsea raised an eyebrow and placed her cup back onto the table.

"I think you already have but ok." Chelsea daren't look at that girl in the face and looked down at the half cup of coffee.

"So what is new with yourself?" Sabrina asked as she leant forward. Her raven hair sat on the table. Chelsea thought Sabrina being interested in anyone else apart from herself was unusual, again she dismissed the thought.

"Nothing much I guess." Chelsea said still gazing down at the table, "What about you?"

"Father bought another summer house but it's been pretty quiet." Chelsea nodded and took another gulp of coffee. There were a few moments of silence until Sabrina asked, "So, um, how long have you had dissociative identity disorder?" It didn't surprise Chelsea that she was going to ask questions about her disorder, she didn't want to talk about it but her mouth started running away from her mind.

"Must have been like 10 years and peaked 3 months ago." Sabrina smirked and put her chin against the palm of her hand.

"What caused it?" She interrogated.

"I'd rather not talk about that, I have enough of talking about it at therapy." Chelsea said as she stirred in more sugar.

"I see and you and Vaughn seemed to have gotten closer since then." Chelsea glowed at the sound of Vaughn's name and smiled.

"Yeah. We have." She said as she thought about all of the things Vaughn did for her. "I must be honest, I do hope it's gonna lead to somewhere. He's such a lovely person." Sabrina seethed inside but she kept her cool and gigged to herself. "What?" Chelsea asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I just don't think it will happen is all." Sabrina's eyes shined in evil behind her large glasses.

"Why not?" Chelsea tucked her chair in closer to the table.

"Just because I don't think you're his type." Sabrina said, adjusting her glasses to sit on her nose comfortably. Chelsea pressed her eyebrows together.

"But all of the stuff he did for me, he got me this," She pointed to the necklace, "and we…kissed…" She said quickly and in desperation to put her point across. Sabrina heartedly chuckled.

"You honestly think that's anything to go by? He kissed me only a few weeks back, it's just the kind of guy he is." Chelsea looked down and slouched. She stared down as she felt her heart almost rip open. She felt pressure hit her head like a storm.

"B-but why would he do all those things for me?" She asked, still looking down.

"Just felt sorry for you like everybody else." Sabrina smirked as she watched Chelsea cower.

"Oh…" Was all Chelsea could reply.

"You honestly didn't think he would want to go out with you?" Sabrina sneered as she stood up, "Why would anyone want to go out with someone with a mental illness?" She said smugly and left Chelsea to her thoughts. She grinned as she left the café, she looked over her shoulder.  
Chelsea looked up in mercy.

"They wouldn't…" She whispered. She searched though her bag and popped a pill into her mouth. She washed it down with the leftover cold coffee. The niggling headache started to regress away. "He wouldn't…" She closed her eyes for a second. Sabrina closed the door of the café.

"Precisely right." She smiled crookedly and headed over to her mansion.

-/-

Chelsea left the café with her head held low. She sighed, she thought Sabrina was right. Maybe she was a better match for Vaughn. She couldn't believe he had kissed Sabrina, it killed her to imagine it. Did Vaughn only help her because of his past experiences or did he actually care for her? A million similar questions ran through her head.

"Hey Chels!" Julia called as Chelsea walked past the pet shop.

"Oh, Hiya." Chelsea weakly smiled and held up her hand. Julia caught up with her.

"What's up? You're looking a little down." Chelsea shrugged and looked down.

"Just one of those days, nothing to worry about, I'll be right as rain tomorrow." Chelsea attempted a bigger smile.

"You know if you need to talk to anyone, I'm just around the corner." Julia said.

"I know but there isn't really anything to talk about. It's only an off day, honestly." Julia raised an eyebrow.

"As long as you're sure, Chels." Julia looked back at the shop, "Sorry I can't stay and chat but Mum's made me do a ton of errands. I'll speak to ya later." Chelsea nodded and waved. She turned back and started walking towards her farm. Again she sighed. Julia read her like an open book which unnerved her if she was unhappy the next day. Julia caught on to that sort of thing.

-/-

Chelsea laid on the sofa in the dark. She closed her eyes as Sabrina's words rang in her head, constantly going over and over like a scratched record.

_'He kissed me only a few weeks back, it's just the kind of guy he is…'_

_'You honestly didn't think he would want to go out with you?'_

_'Why would anyone want to go out with someone with a mental illness?'_

Her snooty posh voice accompanied those paining words. Chelsea covered her face with a cushion and let out a frustrated groan. She loved Vaughn and he loved her, or so she thought. Even though Sabrina would be last person she would trust, she couldn't help but believe her.  
She was going to pull away from Vaughn before anymore of her feelings could get hurt.

* * *

**What did ya think? A little shorter than the previous chapters but I don't wanna fill it with rabble. Hate Sabrina with a passion. So how will Chelsea react around Vaughn? You'll have to read and find out. :P**  
**Until next time xxx**


	21. Chapter 21 - What Will She Do?

**Heya :) Chapter 21 is up. Sorry it's been like ages since my last update but there's reasons for that :P **  
**80 comments guys! Thank you so much :D**  
**sleepingmoon: Thank you very much. I have a few tricks left to put into this story which will hopefully not dissapoint XP**  
**pumpkinqueen33: Thristy AND hungry for more? I'll try my best to fufill that. Thank you very much xxx**  
**ouranhmfan10: No worries 'cause here is the next chapter :D**  
**Anyway guys I have good news and two lots of bad news. So Imma start with the first part of bad news and that is, this is the last chapter until the end of January because I have to focus on my exams *sigh*. However, the good news (and one of the reasons this chapter has been so late), I've been writing a very special one-shot to be uploaded on christmas day :D SO you won't see the last of me really and this particular one-shot is closer to my original writing style :)**  
**As a spoiler the title of it will be called - _Once Upon a_ _December._**  
**Anyway, here's chapter 21.**  
**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

It was Wednesday. A rainy, dreary Wednesday. Chelsea was not looking forward to seeing Vaughn. Her alarm started bleating off. She zoned out from the hassling noise and replayed Sabrina's words. The alarm's noise shouted through and she sighed. She lazily put her alarm clock on snooze and dragged herself out of bed. She threw on her usual clothes and set out to work, avoiding Vaughn at all costs.

-/-

Chelsea got to almost four in the afternoon before Vaughn caught up with her whilst she walked past the pet shop. She quickened her pace as she heard Vaughn come out.

"Chelsea!" He called out to her. Chelsea tried to walk quicker, "Wait up!" He ran in front of her. She immediately looked away from him.

"Um. Hi." She said quietly as she stared down at the ground.

"I haven't seen ya all day. Is something wrong?" He attempted to hold her hand but she swiftly pulled away.

"N-no. I've just been busy is all. Nothing to worry about." Chelsea looked into his purple eyes and then looked away again.

"Is that so?" Vaughn folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. Chelsea nodded. "Julia said ya didn't look happy the other day. Care to elaborate?" He questioned.

"Just an off day. It's not like you've never had one." Chelsea tried to brush past him but he got hold of her and lifted her chin with his finger so she would face him.

"Chelsea?" He asked sternly as if it were a parent telling off their child, "I'm not stupid. What actually happened?" Chelsea narrowed her eyes and pushed him away.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone and go play happy families with Sabrina." She huffed, Vaughn widened his eyes.

"What? Where did that come from?" He spat.

"I was told you kissed her and the only reason why you've been helping me is 'cause you feel sorry for me. I don't need your help anymore, thanks for everything but I'm done with it." Her voice continuously rose up. Vaughn became quite taken back with her allegations and then he lost his temper.

"Who the fuck told you that?!" He shouted, "Because that's fucking bullshit. That fucking weirdo came up to me being all humble and then kisses me. I didn't fucking kiss her. I didn't fucking help you because I felt sorry for you. I helped you because I fucking love you. You know that!" Chelsea looked into Vaughn's hurt eyes and held her hands against her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Vaughn. I just…well…" Vaughn rolled his eyes.

"Save it. Three guesses who told ya that. Sabrina." Chelsea blushed and ultimately nodded. Vaughn put his arms around Chelsea and sighed. "What's the matter with ya Chels? You know what Sabrina's like. Why?" Chelsea shook her head.

"I-I don't know. I just don't seem to feel like, well, me." Vaughn's eyes became wide again.

"It's not your dissociative-" He held her back.

"No." Chelsea interrupted him, "No, I haven't had any headaches in weeks. It's like I'm happy but I'm not. Do you know what I mean? It's only a phase, I'm sure." She quickly said.

"Still gonna keep an eye on ya though." Chelsea's mouth formed a straight line at the thought that no one trusts her to be a stable person. It seemed that once diagnosed with a mental illness, it will forever stay. Because of society. It looked as if Vaughn felt the same way.

"Right…" She said sadly and looked away. Vaughn realised what he said and shook his head.

"No. No. That's not what I meant. I just don't want you falling down the same hole again." Chelsea bolted back to face him.

"That's even worse than what you said before. It just boils down to the fact that you and everyone else don't trust me to be me." For the first time in ages, Vaughn pulled down his hat ever so slightly.

"That's not fair, Chels." Chelsea narrowed her eyes at him.

"But it's true!" She shouted. "I have to go now." She said as she strode past him and didn't look back.

"I'm sorry Chels…" He whispered and lowered his head.

-/-

Vaughn tapped on the door of Sabrina's mansion. He waited for a few seconds when there was no response. He rattled his knuckles against the door without stopping. It suddenly opened.

"No need to be so rude," Sabrina looked up as she realised it was Vaughn, "Oh, hey Vaughn. Come back for me?" Her face became flirtatious and her eyes held something sinister but Vaughn glared straight into them.

"Cut the crap. What the fuck do ya think you're doing?" He asked as barged past her into her hallway.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Would you like a cup of tea?" She quickly changed the subject.

"I ain't staying long. What gives ya the right to tell Chelsea that I kissed you when in fact it was you and that I've only been helping her because I feel sorry for her? Who the hell do ya think you are?" He shouted at her but of course she remained calm and edged closer to him. So close that her glasses steamed up as he breathed.

"Same concept really," She placed her index finger against Vaughn's mouth. "Your lips touched mine as much as mine touched yours. And you're telling me you didn't feel an ounce of pity for her?" Vaughn remained silent as Sabrina lowered her hand. "So I thought. I never lied. Emphasised the truth? I can accept that. When will you be truthful with yourself and us?" Vaughn pressed his eyebrows together.

"When will ya get it through your thick skull? I want nothing to do with ya. I want you to stay away from me and if you even go near Chelsea, I'll give ya a reason to leave." He spat as he headed for the front door.

"Are you threatening me cowboy?" Sabrina giggled evilly but Vaughn chose to ignore the nickname she gave him.

"Take it any which way ya like. I mean it." He sneered as he slammed the door behind him.

-/-

It was almost six o'clock and so Vaughn gathered Chelsea would be back at home. He knocked lightly against her front door. She opened it almost instantly. He saw a police officer stood behind her.

"Chelsea?" He asked her as he stared at the officer. He seemed to be in his late thirties with dark brown, almost black hair. It was short but not shaven.

"Hi Vaughn, he just got here, I think you've arrived at a bad time. Mind if you come back later?" She said quietly. Something told Vaughn to leave and do as she says, but a small part of him said to demand to stay.

"I'd rather look out for you and I just wanna say I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said before. I just care about ya." Chelsea smiled and nodded, she looked at the officer.

"Is it ok if he stays?" She asked him.

"Might be better to have someone with you, Miss Johnson." The officer had a refined tone of voice. Chelsea kept relaxed after what he said but Vaughn's heart skipped a beat. He took off his Stetson as he stepped inside. Chelsea and Vaughn sat on her sofa where the officer sat on the armchair opposite.

"This is a part of my job that I've never liked to do but it must be done." The officer said. Chelsea gripped onto Vaughn's hand. "Could you confirm who Mrs Stella Johnson is to you?" He asked her.

"S-she's my mother…" Chelsea stuttered and squeezed Vaughn's hand tighter which made him almost want to wince.

"She was found in her house at 4.47pm yesterday. She was surrounded by empty vodka and whiskey bottles," Chelsea's heart sped up and her head started to pound. She gripped hold of her forehead and her breathing became heavier. Vaughn rushed up. "Miss Johnson? Are you ok?" The officer's voice became concerned.

"Chelsea, where's your bag?" Vaughn asked. She pointed over to the coat rack. He rummaged through her bag and brought out her pills.

"Is everything ok?" The officer asked. Vaughn gave Chelsea her medication. It took a few minutes before her headache started to recede.

"I suffer with migraines." She said quietly. The officer nodded.

"Are you ok for me to carry on?" He asked her. She nodded slightly and nestled close to Vaughn. "Mrs Stella Johnson seemed to have been unconscious for at least 12 hours before she was found. I'm very sorry but she is in an extremely critical condition and may not have long."

* * *

**Oh yeah. I said there were two lots of bad news. Ok so the second lot is that I've very evilly left you all on a little cliffhanger :P Ya love me really xxx**  
**Well I won't say my goodbyes because for one, this is not the end and two, I've still got the one-shot to come. But I will say, you've been brilliant readers and I appreciate all of your comments and support. So all I really have to say is...**  
**Until next time xxx**


	22. Chapter 22 - More Than Just Words

**Heya to all my lovely readers, I'm back :D All my exams have finished, fingers crossed for good grades. Did everyone have a nice new year? Not so new now but oh well. So anyway, I've crammed a lot in this chapter and I hope it doesn't look rushed because it wasn't, it took me 4 days to write this as I had a little writers block. What do you expect after over a months worth or revision :P**  
**So anyway...**  
**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

It took a few seconds for the news to set in, Vaughn wrapped his arms around her trembling body. She expected another rush of pain to hit her head but there was nothing. It shocked her as much as the news of her mother as it was circumstances like this that caused her alter ego to take over. It felt as if a whole weight was suddenly lifted from her shoulders. A feeling she hadn't felt in years.  
She felt Vaughn's hand stroke her arm, the sensation of it felt so wrong. Muffled talking exchanged between Vaughn and the officer but she couldn't take in what was being said.  
She slowly and shakily turned her head to look at Vaughn's worried face.

"Please don't." She said softly and turned back. She felt Vaughn pull away and her own body relax. She perked up. "How long does she have? To live?" She asked the officer. Her voice was loud but weak sounding.

"A matter of days at most. I am so sorry." He leant forward slightly as he spoke to her. Vaughn wanted to comfort her but he knew she wouldn't want it so he just sat there, awkwardly tapping his thumbs together. "Would you like to see her?" Vaughn lowered his head slightly. Chelsea pondered the question for a moment.

"Yes." She finally said. Vaughn's eyes widened and his head shot up.

"What?" He snapped, "After everything that's happened with her?" Chelsea's eyes dully looked into his.

"She's still my mother, Vaughn. I guess you don't understand." She shook her head. Vaughn started to feel increasingly agitated. Why did her mother deserve the time and concern of her daughter. In any case he didn't understand.

"Enlighten me." He growled, the officer raised an eyebrow but Chelsea ignored his snide comment.

"Can you take me to see her? Now?" The Officer nodded, stood up and placed his hat back on his head.

"Chelsea?" Vaughn pleaded and grabbed her hand. "Why are you giving her the satisfaction? I thought we were moving past this and forgetting her." Chelsea moved closer to him.

"I just need to see her for myself, so I can move on." She let go of his hand and followed the officer, grabbing her jacket as she left. Vaughn rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Wait." He called after her. She turned around as she put her jacket on. He approached her and took hold of her hand. "I'm coming with you." Chelsea opened her mouth to argue but Vaughn placed two fingers against her lips. "Don't argue." He said and closed the door behind them.

"You really don't trust me do you?" Chelsea said quietly and hurtfully. Vaughn resisted the urge to pull down his hat.

"We're not going down that road again. I do trust you, I'm sorry it didn't seem that way but I do." He said as they trailed behind the police officer.

"Then why do you insist on coming with me?" She huffed. Vaughn growled a little at her comment but remained calm.

"Because I care about you. I care because I love ya and I never want to see ya get hurt not because I don't trust you. I think you are more than capable of looking after yourself, sure you've had a few big knocks but hasn't everyone." He put his arm around Chelsea's petite waist. "And whatever happens, just remember I will always be by your side." Chelsea nodded and placed her arm around him.

-/-

"Hey!" Julia called out as the officer, Vaughn and Chelsea passed the pet shop. "What's going on?" She quickly hurried up to them. Chelsea smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry, Jules. My mother's ill in hospital, we're just going to see her off if you know what I mean." Julia leant in and hugged Chelsea. Her expression was solemn.

"Sorry, Chels. I know she wasn't much to you but doing this will show who the better person is." Chelsea pulled back and looked over at Vaughn.

"See." She said to him, "Julia gets it." Vaughn smirked and shook his head.

"Right, you two best be off. How long will you be?" Julia asked. Chelsea widened her eyes, realising she hadn't taken any consideration as to when she'll be back.

"Hopefully by tomorrow evening. If anything changes I'll give you a call." Chelsea looked up at Vaughn who nodded in agreement. She smiled once more and gave Julia another hug before heading over to the docks.

-/-

The start of the journey to the city was quiet, bordering awkward with the odd small talk here and there. Vaughn and Chelsea stood outside on the deck looking over the rails at the crashing waves that bombarded the ferry. Vaughn took off his hat to avoid the wind taking it, Chelsea loved it when she could see his full head of perfect silver hair rather than hiding it. Vaughn shuffled closer to her and breathed out a puff of air.

"Do you love me, Chels?" He asked as he stared at the blue waves. Chelsea looked up at him in wonder.

"Of course I love you, Vaughn. Why ever would you ask?" She leant her head against his arm. "I think I've loved you since I set eyes on you, although your cold shell was a bit off putting at times." Chelsea giggled and Vaughn let out a small chuckle. "Really, why do you ask?"

"I…um…I just…It's nothing, don't worry about it." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head, Chelsea tilted hers to one side.

"You've asked if I loved you, now you have to tell me why. Is it 'cause you think I don't love you back or something." Vaughn looked at her in shock, he didn't realise one question could be interpreted in so many ways.

"Not at all. I was just asking 'cause I think well…" Vaughn's cheeks started to glow a bright red.

"Well, what?" Chelsea lowered her voice a little. Vaughn's hand rose to pull down his hat that wasn't there. Instead he cleared his throat.

"We should be official." He blurted out rather quickly as Chelsea just about caught on. She blushed lightly and wrapped her arms around Vaughn's torso. She thought it would be appropriate to have a little fun knowing how awkward Vaughn can be, especially when it came to relationships.

"Isn't it nice to have a boyfriend that is both protective and sweet?" At this point Vaughn's face could be easily mistaken for a tomato but he soon relaxed and returned the gesture.

"Isn't it nice to have a girlfriend that is both beautiful and strong?" Chelsea let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh dear…Looks like we're going to be one of those cheesy couples, huh?"

"Yup."

-/-

(I could go on with explaining with what else happened on the ferry but it would be cheese overload. Let's just say there were a few exchanged comments about how lucky they were to have each other. Anyway…)

Chelsea and Vaughn finally arrived outside of the hospital. It was at least 10 stories high with at least 6 different entrances. They stood together hand in hand outside of the main entrance. It was a quaint area surprisingly, a few trees rustled against the early morning wind.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her as they watched people walk in and out of the building. Chelsea nodded quickly, convincing herself. She wasn't entirely sure whether it was a good idea or not. Does her mother deserve her respect? No, she wanted to go for a whole different reason.

"I can move on, Vaughn. I can have my own life back." Vaughn patted her lightly on her shoulders. They both walked into the hospital and towards the receptionist.

"Hello, I'm looking for Mrs Stella Johnson. I'm her daughter." She told the old, pudgy receptionist who started to type away on her computer.

"Room E12." She said as she chewed a stick of gum. Her voice was very monotone; she seemed as if to dislike her job.

"Uh…Thanks." Said Chelsea.

-/-

Vaughn and Chelsea stood outside room E12, a private room. Chelsea gripped onto Vaughn's hand for dear life. She shakily breathed out.

"Ready?" He asked her. She slowly nodded and held her hand out to open the door but swiftly pulled back. "You ok?" He asked, a worried expression painted on his face.

"Come in with me." Her eyes were wide in what looked like was fear. Vaughn cupped her face and gently stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I told ya, I will always be by your side. Don't be so quick to forget that." She mouthed 'Thank you', took hold of the door handle and slowly opened the door.

There, lying in a bed opposite the door, was Chelsea's frail old mother, only a flicker of life remaining. A nurse was sat by her side. Chelsea stood still at the doorway staring down at the only family she ever really had. It hurt her to see her mother as thin as a rake with wires and tubes hooked up to every part of her body. Although she felt no true love for her mother, the unconditional attachment was still there, and at that moment Chelsea wished for all the bad memories to disappear, to focus on the fact that her mum was dying in front of her eyes not the controlling monster that hurt her.  
She felt Vaughn's hand nudge her forward; she closed her eyes as Vaughn gently took her to her mum's bedside. She slowly opened them again to see her mum looking doe-eyed up at her.  
Her mum's hand trembled as she removed the oxygen mask from her mouth and shuffled up a little.

"Chelsea…" Her mum crocked. She sounded like a 90 year old. She sounded weak, brittle. Lifeless. She held her hand out to Chelsea who reluctantly took hold of it. Vaughn stood back slightly as he watched both mother and daughter finally unite at the very last minute. He remembered how it was that fateful night when he found his mother.  
"Y-you're a good girl…" With every word she said, she struggled to breathe in air. It was pitiful, "Y-you've put up w-with my s-spitefulness all these years. I'm s-so sorry." Chelsea remained silent and held her mum's hand with both of hers, she looked down sympathetically.  
It was at this second that everything can be put right. It was only three words. Three simple words that could bring peace into each other. And those words were…

"I forgive you…" Chelsea whispered. Her mum smiled and closed her eyes. The heart rate monitor's bleeps started to slow. Her mum breathed in gulps of air, she knew her time was to come very shortly and she was ready.

"I Love you…" her mum breathed before the bleeps became a constant line. Her mum's hand relaxed, Chelsea gently laid it on the bed and stepped backwards. Vaughn wrapped his arms around Chelsea and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Chels." He whispered into her ear. She watched as the nurse inspected her mum, the nurse looked up at the clock overhead.

"Time of extinction, 8.53am." She said coldly.

A deathly silence filled the room.

* * *

**So what did you think of this chapter, sorry if parts of it were a little sensitive but that's how I roll :P**  
**Chelsea and Stella have parted good ways. Yes, I hate the mother but I'm not a bitch author XD**  
**Until next time xxx**


	23. Chapter 23 - Hello Mr Johnson

**Heya everyone, here's the next chapter and I have some very bad news indeed. The chapter after this will be the last before the epilogue :( but never fear because I have another Vaughn x Chelsea story but focusing more on Vaughn than Chelsea. It'll be good. I hope. Depends on what you guys think. I'll be anouncing the title and the summary on the epilogue chapter so keep on reading :3**  
**I understand there is so much more I can do with this story but I feel that I've done too much already otherwise it'll just become silly. Don't hate me for finishing this story :P**  
**Anyway...**  
**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

Ever since her mother passed on Chelsea felt a sense of freedom. Her head and mind felt weightless however she was overcome by sadness. Vaughn witnessed his girlfriend become more depressed day by day. It was understandable, what family did Chelsea have left, she had no idea about her father or brother. At least when Vaughn's mother died he had his Aunt and cousin.  
Chelsea in turn became more careless. One day she would forget to tend to her crops, another she would forget about the animals, she would stray away from the other islanders who were becoming increasingly concerned.  
Yet not one tear was shed.

-/-

Vaughn watched Chelsea as she watered the crops, a summer sun was beating against her back. He admired her determinism to get it done although it was done carelessly.  
He looked on for another few minutes and pondered about what he could possibly do to make her happy again. He didn't want to buy her a tacky present or take her to a stuck up restaurant. He wanted to give her peace in a physical form. There was only one way he could do so.  
He turned back and left the farm without saying a word.

As he walked towards the pet shop he took off his gloved hands and looked at the variety of scars and burns plastered upon them. He thought about the pain he endured as he etched each one onto his flesh and the sudden emotional relief he achieved by doing so. He regretted each and every one of them but what could he do about it now? He didn't want Chelsea to resort to that kind of thing, not that she would. He was just concerned about her emotional state of mind. Time heals, yes, but this was something that time couldn't do properly.

-/-

"Julia, where's the address book and phone book?" Vaughn asked the startled blonde as he walked into the shop.

"Hello to you to," She said sarcastically and pointed to the small chest of drawers by the TV, "They're in there. Why do you need them?"

"Stuff." He said gruffly and rummaged through each drawer. He brought out two rather large books which he dumped onto the counter and grabbed the phone.

"What sort of stuff?" Julia asked, folding her arms and pouting like a child.

"Stuff stuff." He said and smirked, "Just shut up, I'm busy." He opened up the phone book as a small cloud of dust flew up. It was at that point Vaughn started to doubt his plan but continued on anyway. Julia rolled her eyes and plodded upstairs.  
He flicked through each page until he reached 'Johnson'. He distinctly remembered Chelsea telling him her Dad was called David and her brother was called James. He decided to go through all of the 'D's, surely it was best to contact her father first if possible.  
He dialled the first number on the list.

"Hello," He said, noticing how broad his southern accent really was, "Is this a Mr Johnson?"

"No," Said the receiver, "I think you have the wrong number." And hung up.

Vaughn continued on to the next number on the list.

"Hello, Mr Johnson?" He asked the person on the end of the phone.

"Yes?" Vaughn felt a slight pang in his stomach in hope this was Chelsea's father.

"David Johnson?" He pressed on.

"No, my name's Daniel Johnson." Vaughn couldn't help but sigh. Why did he get his hopes up, of course her father wouldn't be second on a two page list of 'D. Johnson's'.

"Sorry, I seem to have the wrong number." He said as he hung up.

-/-

Vaughn was on the phone for a little under two hours and was half way down the second page of the list. He leant across the counter as he dialled the next number. The dial tone went on for a minute or so before someone picked up.

"Hello, is a Mr Johnson there?" He asked into the phone. There was a long pause on the phone. "Hello?" He called a little louder.

"I-I'll just find my Daddy." A young girl said as he heard her place the phone down and call her father. Chelsea didn't have a younger sister and was just about to hang up.

"Hello?" A man picked up the phone. It was a waste of time, was it not?

"David Johnson?" Vaughn yet still questioned as he massaged one of his temples with his free hand.

"Speaking. Who is this?" David asked. Vaughn jolted upright. Could it be? He felt his heart thump against his ribcage.

"This may sound strange but do you have a daughter under the name of Chelsea?" Vaughn asked. There was another long pause. He heard a few murmurs in the background. "She's 19, has an older brother and her sister passed away 10 years ago or so." He shouted through the long pause.

"My Chelsea…" He could hear David's voice shaking like a leaf. "Is she ok?"

"She is, she's gone through a rough time without you. Her mother passed away about a month ago. Everything else is in the past now. I think she would like to see you again." Vaughn said as he closed up the phone book. Another cloud of dust flew up. He resisted the urge to choke.

"What do you mean everything else?" Vaughn couldn't be too nice to this bloke. After all, he did walk out on his daughter when she needed him most.

"That's for her to say not me. You either want to see her or ya don't. Which is it? I don't want her to be messed about again, ya hear me?" He said sternly, "If ya don't, no problem. She doesn't know about this."

"O-of course I want to see her. I've always wanted to be part of her life, Stella never allowed it and she moved away. I've spent years searching for her."

"What about James?" Vaughn questioned on, knowing Stella threw him out shortly after Marie's funeral.

"He found me about 7 years back, he's fine." There was yet another long pause. "Who are you by the way? To Chelsea?" Asked David.

"My name's Vaughn Clark. She's my girlfriend." He said bluntly. "When would you like to see her?"

"As soon as possible. Whenever. Where ever." David said in excitement.

"25th June sound good? Meet outside the city docks. I'll phone a meeting time."

"Yes. Yes, of course. Thank you so much for your time trying to find me. You've- ah – Thank you. Thank you so much." Vaughn smiled to himself.

"Oh, Mr Johnson?" He continued on, "Don't ever let her down after you see her. You're not her father, you're her dad."

"I'll never let her down. Ever. Mark my words." He said quickly and in pure and utter excitement.

"I'll speak to ya later on."

"Yeah, Thank you." David said just before he hung up. Vaughn sat quiet for a second before laughing to himself in relief and happiness.  
A gift perfect for Chelsea.

* * *

**So what did you think? Short and sweet but next chapter should be the longest out of every chapter in this story.**  
**Until next time xxx**


	24. Chapter 24 - Reminising and Relations

**Heya, so this is the last chapter before the epilogue. Sad times. I'll save my closing story speech for the epilogue. It will be emotional XD**  
**This is the longest chapter so far as it ties in with some previous chapters during a heart to heart 3**  
**Anyway...**  
**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

25th June

"For goddess sake Chelsea, we have to be there for six this evening, hurry up." Vaughn called after his girlfriend who was busy getting ready in her bedroom. He waited patiently by the front door, he tapped his shoe lightly against the floorboards. Yes, Shoes not boots. Vaughn wasn't wearing his usual get up, he was wearing a freshly ironed black shirt, black jeans and without his hat. His beautifully shaggy silver hair was on show for all.

"You said it was a semi-formal event." Chelsea called back, "What the hell am I supposed to wear for something that's semi-formal?" She trailed off and started mumbling to herself.

Vaughn prayed that this would be a good idea, for her sake, after everything she's been through. Although it scared him, this could on the other hand, make or break her. It was difficult to determine what would happen.  
He looked around her home and thought about the past 18 months. The night she, Marie, trashed the place in absolute fear of her mother came to mind. He then thought about the cold, loneliness this house had during the 3 months Chelsea was gone. It was the time when the hustle and bustle of the islands stood still.  
He glanced down at his watched and sighed.

"I love ya so much but I really don't care what you're wearing, we're gonna miss the damn ferry!" At that point Chelsea stepped out of her bedroom and Vaughn's gorgeous purple eyes widened. She wore a strapless, floral dress that came to her knees, black tights and light red dolly shoes. Her hair was tied up into a pony tail with a couple of strands of hair framing her face, she had looped earrings and the necklace Vaughn had given her. "Woah," He said as they approached each other, "You look beautiful." Chelsea blushed lightly.

"Aren't we meant to be going now?" She whispered as Vaughn leant in for a kiss. He nodded, took hold of her hand and dashed out of the door. Chelsea was in a fit of giggles. The happiest she's been in a while and it felt good. Vaughn hoped that when she meets her father outside of the ferry in the city, she'll become her usual happy self again just so long as David will be there for her.  
They rushed onto the ferry just before it departed.

-/-

Chelsea and Vaughn sat on top deck looking out at the vast ocean. It was a warm day with a very slight sea breeze whipping through their hair. It was peacefully quiet. Vaughn had his arm wrapped around Chelsea whilst she leant up against his side.  
"It's been a weird year," Chelsea said out of the blue, "You know, it must have been a year ago you found out about my double life and six months ago, I was diagnosed with dissociative identity disorder. I haven't had any symptoms since mum died." Vaughn nodded and brought Chelsea in closer.

"If…If I hadn't of got involved, I wonder how things would have turned out." He said quietly.

"Worse…" Chelsea whispered, she leant away and Vaughn released his grip on her, "It's over now." He nodded in agreement.

"I'll never forget the night I found you after you ran away on Halloween." He said and sighed.

"It's all a bit hazy to me." She huddled back into Vaughn, "Please tell me what happened." He cleared his throat.

"It took 2 months to find ya and I must be honest, I was giving up. I was coming back from work and saw you, Marie standing outside in the snow…"

_He walked through the deserted city centre, looking up at the sky from time to time as the snow continued to fall. His eyes fell to see a blonde girl standing alone underneath a street lamp. He looked away but with every step he walked closer to see her bright blue eyes. Her skin was pale but naturally pale and her lips were a dark Scarlett colour. He recognised her as Chelsea. He chose not to approach her and yet his legs took him towards her. She rolled her eyes._

"_Not you again." She scowled and crossed her arms._

"_You know me?" He asked as he stopped before her._

"_Yeah. You're that crazy guy that thought I was some Chelsea person." She said but Vaughn ignored her comment._

"_What are you doing out in this weather?" He said as looked up at the snow gradually becoming heavier._

"_Waiting for my limo." She said bluntly, "Well, I'll be off since you're here. I'll find my own way back." She started walking up the street. Vaughn found her and he didn't want to lose her again._

"_Chelsea!" He ran up to her and pulled her around. He stared into her blue eyes. She said nothing and looked up at him.  
He leant in slightly, she didn't flinch.  
He leaned in a little more and kissed her soft red lips. He closed his eyes and cupped her face with his gloved hands. After a few seconds, she kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled back gently._

"_Vaughn?" She said quietly, her wide eyes glanced up at him as she smiled gracefully._

"_Chelsea." He said, relieved that Chelsea was back to him. Her bright eyes looked up in awe before turning glazed and dull._

"_What the hell? I'll have you done for that!" She shouted and slapped him across the face. She stormed off and he went after her. She came back to him but left just as quick and it tore his heart._

"_No! Chelsea!" He shouted as he felt tears trickle down his face. "Come back! Please come back!" He fell to his knees as he watched her turn her back on him and started to walk away. "I loved you." He said quietly but enough for her to hear. She stopped but never turned around. "I fucking loved you!" He shouted. "You made me happy. For once in my life, you made me feel some warmth inside. You gave me reason, Chelsea. You made me 'me' again." He lowered his head as he felt more tears fall. He heard footsteps come closer but he daren't lift his head._

"_I've always loved you, Vaughn." She crouched down and threw her arms around him, "I'll never leave you again. I promise." Vaughn hugged her back. Chelsea pulled away again and looked at Vaughn's smiling red face. She wiped away his tears gently with her thumbs. "You're smiling, Vaughn." She said._

"It was hard for me every time you retreated back to Marie; I hope it'll never happen again. It hurt, a lot" Chelsea's looked down in sadness.

"I remember parts of it" She said, her voice trembling a little. There was a long pause between the couple. Vaughn sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing hurt as much as when ya completely trashed your home. I never felt so helpless and I still don't understand what happened."

"Well, as you know, I found out my mother arranged a Marie Gold tour with me gone. It scared me to think she knew where I was. It scared me a lot, especially when I found her letter…"

"_Chelsea!" Vaughn was now slamming his hand against the door. Chelsea lent against it, her knees tucked up, and clutching her head. She stared at the letter that she threw across the room. "Let me in now!" He shouted. Chelsea stayed still as she felt her heart race._

"_Argh!" She started screaming uncontrollably and smashed everything on the sideboard next to her onto the floor. Her arms bled from the broken glass._

"_Chelsea!" Vaughn shouted after hearing the smashing and started to try to break the door open._

"_Leave me alone!" Chelsea screamed back, "I don't want you in my business." She threw a vase at the door. Vaughn stepped back as he heard the impact from the vase hitting the door, "Go away!" She screamed so loud her voice rattled. Vaughn widened his eyes; he couldn't help but wonder what caused Chelsea to become like this._

"_I could help." He said loudly but softly. Silence filled the house and around it. It wasn't natural, it was wrong. "Chelsea?" He said a little quieter. He was hoping she was going to calmly open the door._

"_I said…" Chelsea said quietly as she picked up a rather beautiful blue vase with red roses sat in it, "Go away and leave me alone!" She shouted and threw it at the door. The vase shattered and the roses fell to the floor. Vaughn backed away and left, he was going to talk to her when she calmed down. He knew this wasn't like her._

Chelsea fled into the bathroom where she stared at the mirror while leaning on the sink, she studied her face. She then looked down at her tinted red arms and cried. She fell on the bathroom floor and curled up into a ball. She cried all evening until she cried herself to sleep.  
She didn't feel like Chelsea.

"I was borderline Marie meaning it wasn't me that done it but I was fully aware, does that make sense?" She lifted her arm and inspected it. "I still have a couple of scars from the broken glass." She said and put her arm back down.

"What would you say was the most meaningful event?" Vaughn asked as he too looked down at his bare, scarred hands. Chelsea thought for a minute or so.

"It has to be the moment when Marie became dominant. Halloween night. What would you say?"

"It would have to be the same. It was a pretty surreal night if you ask me."

"What happened with you?" They both asked in unison. Chelsea giggled and Vaughn chuckled.

"What I mean is what were you doing at the time, Vaughn?" She asked him. He smiled.

"How were you feeling?" He asked her…

_Chelsea closed her eyes as she felt the spotlight hit her. She listened to the music as she awaited her cue. The cheers from the islands' residents died down in her head and she was swept away by the music __itself._

'_You and I walk a fragile line.  
I have known it all this time.  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break__…'_

_She began to sing her heart out as Vaughn watched a large number of people start to arrive on the meadow. He widened his eyes. It all made sense to him there and then but it almost was too late since the group was so large._

'_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet.  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake…'_

"_No!" He shouted at the strangers. Chelsea couldn't hear him. "You can't be here! You have to go!" He ran up to them and tried to bar their way but he was only one person._

"_What are you on about boy?" Taro started on Vaughn. "It's good we've been able to draw a nice crowd." Vaughn looked at Taro in desperation. Julia narrowed her eyes at Vaughn and held out her hands as if to say, 'What the hell are you doing?'_

"_Vaughn?" She asked. "Why are you doing this? Just let them in, it's fine." Vaughn growled at her._

"_You don't understand!" He shouted and looked at Chelsea who was still singing with her eyes closed. More people started to turn up, at least a hundred new faces arrived at the meadow. Vaughn looked between them and Chelsea, who was completely clueless._

'_Oh, I'm holding my breath.  
Won't lose you again.  
Something's made your eyes go cold…'_

"_Get them out! Get them away from here!" he continued to shout at Taro and the crowd itself. He gave up and dashed towards the stage. He hoped he would get to her on time, before anything was to happen._

'_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this…'_

_Chelsea shot open her eyes and immediately stopped singing when she saw the mass of people watching her, as Chelsea. She froze and dropped the microphone onto the stage floor. The impact caused the speakers to screech and yet Chelsea stayed frozen to the spot, her eyes were wide and glazed._

"_Chelsea!" Vaughn began to run up the stage steps. "Chelsea, listen to me!" The crowd watched in silence with the odd few mutters._

_Chelsea fell to her knees and her breathing picked up until she was gasping for breath. She clutched her head with her hands and dug her fingers into her scalp. She hunched over, digging her fingers harder and harder into her head enough to make it bleed._

"_Chelsea?" Vaughn asked cautiously and gradually approached her._

_She ceased her gasps for breath and let out a shrill scream. She let go of her head and wrapped her arms around her small body, still screaming, still on the floor. Vaughn knelt down beside and held her to which she hit him away._

"_Get away from me!" She screamed at him, "Leave me alone!" The mass of people looked on and muttered amongst themselves. "Just leave me alone!" The spin tingling screaming progressed into a pained pitch. She wanted to cry for mercy and yet she was only allowed to scream.  
Her legs took over as she staggered to her feet. By then she was groaning in agony.  
She held her forehead once more before running past everyone to flee the meadow.__  
__  
Vaughn chased after her back to her house._

She slammed and locked the door behind her.

"_Chelsea!" He yelled at the door._

_Silence._

"I haven't sung since." Chelsea said. She looked behind her shoulder as she saw the city docks not too far ahead. "We're nearly there!" She exclaimed. Vaughn swallowed. Not long now. Not long until he finds out whether it was the right decision or not. He became slightly more agitated but tried his best not to show it to Chelsea.

-/-

"So, where are we going?" Chelsea asked as they stepped off the ferry. Vaughn spotted David standing opposite the ferry's exit. His heart started to beat faster. At least he showed up.

"You'll see." He said quietly. David smiled as they got closer and soon the three were face to face. Chelsea looked between Vaughn and this stranger. The stranger had greying hair but it was still full. He and Vaughn shook hands, he looked at Chelsea.

"Don't you recognise me?" He asked. Then she clicked, he was Darcy's father but she couldn't tell him that, she was Marie at the time.

"I'm sorry." She said and looked up at Vaughn who looked down at her softly.

"Chelsea, this is David Johnson." She glanced back at the stranger, "This is your dad, Chels." She looked David up and down.

"I-er…" She was speechless. How could she forget what her own dad looked like but she hadn't seen him in over 10 years.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. I want that to change now and I'm sorry about your mother." He said, "I tried, I really did." Chelsea didn't respond, she just stared at him. "I know this is a shock to you but I want to put everything right."

"Marie died dad. After you left. Mum became an alcoholic, hurt me and James. He got kicked out and I was forced to make money by being someone I wasn't." She said sternly. Her icy blue eyes started to water. "I never felt so alone, I didn't have a normal life, I thought I had no family left after she died." Her breathing became quicker and deeper. Vaughn placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her calm.

"I'm sorry, Chelsea. I would have stopped it if I could but you have me and James now." A few tears trickled down Chelsea's cheek.

"James found you!" She exclaimed through her tears.

"About six years ago." David said, "He has a son and a daughter, Luke and Poppy."

"I have a niece and nephew." Her tears became sobs. Vaughn tried to comfort her.

"I-I remarried and I have a young daughter, her name's Darcy." He stepped forward and put his arms around Chelsea. "You're not alone Chelsea. You have us now," He looked at Vaughn, "A most caring boyfriend and from what I heard, you have a heart of gold." Chelsea wrapped her arms around her dad and cried. Cried for all the years she was unable to. Cried for sadness. Hurt. Anguish. Happiness.

She realised at that point, she was never truly alone. She was loved.

* * *

**Aww...A little reunion between father and daughter. We'll see how this turns out in the epilogue. You'll just have to read and find out :3**  
**Until next time xxx**


	25. Epilogue

**So here's the epilogue. Short and sweet :3 **  
**I just wanna thank everyone who's favourited and took the time to review my story. Nearly 100 reviews, I've never expected to have that many so big big THANK YOU'S! xxx**  
**So at the end of this short epilogue I'm going to reveal my next story and it's summary. If you've recently been on my profile, you may have seen that I will be doing a Doctor Who fanfiction next month. It's called Cirque De Lune - Smile for the Camera with the 11th Doctor and Clara. This story is based on my GCSE English Literature Coursework :3**  
**Happy Reading xxx**

* * *

4 years later

Ever since Vaughn found my dad, my life became perfect or close enough. I look back at all those times where I was constantly hurt. It feels like a distant nightmare. I've never been so relieved to know it's over.  
I met my brother James, his wife Alice and their children shortly after meeting my dad. He never really changed and his son Luke was a spitting image of him. Poppy was very much like Alice, she had long wavy black hair and was very timid. It was weird at first to be known as 'Aunty Chelsea' but it grew on me and they constantly call me every other day which I find sweet.  
Then there's Darcy, she's kind hearted but might I say, very hyperactive. Even though Marie Gold hasn't been seen in 4 nearly 5 years, she's still a mega fan. I never did tell her I was actually her idol, I don't think I will either. Never the less, she's a brilliant sister and nearly 13 so she has her moments as a typical teenager.  
I was nervous at first to meet my step mum but she turned out to be a really nice person, she was like the mum I never really had until the last second of my mother's life.

So that's my family, now the islanders. Most of my friends have got married. Julia and Elliot, Natalie and Pierre, Mark and Lily. Denny moved away to some sort of fishing school, I last heard he met a girl called Rachael, not sure what's come of that.  
Julia and Elliot have 3 children, Mark and Lily have 2 children, and Natalie and Pierre decided not to have children.  
As for Lanna, I don't see her much nor does anyone for that matter, she somewhat became obsessed with looking after cats. So we seem to have a crazy cat lady on the islands. It's a shame, if she wasn't so focused on stardom she may have turned out differently and not isolated.  
Sabrina. Oh Sabrina. 2 years ago, Regis' mining company collapsed. Their mansion is now the islands' museum and they live in a small shack near the volcano. They rely on foraging and donations from the islanders.  
Karma seems to be a bitch right.

So what's new with me? Vaughn and I got married about 3 years ago, we've been happy ever since. He's my everything. My rock.  
We have a 2 year old daughter, her name's Cheryl Evangeline Clark. She's absolutely beautiful, her hair's like mine but she has Vaughn's eyes. She adores the animals and I can tell she'll make a brilliant rancher when she's older.  
Would we have any more children? Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see.

You can never tell what's around the corner.

* * *

**There it is! This story is officially finished! So as promised this is my next story:**

**Two Shots and You Decide**  
**How do you know what is real and what is not? Is life real?**  
**I honestly hope it isn't. I suppose you'll have to find out why I think that way. It isn't pretty. Apart from one thing in this life. Chelsea.**  
**But promise me this. If you find out the answer before I do, please tell me.**

**Vaughn x Chelsea**


End file.
